


Hot-Spring Love?

by sp00kworm



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst and Humor, Caring, Cute, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OTP Feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a pity only four characters got support conversations in the scramble, so why not see what your favorite couples got up to during the Hot Spring Scramble map? Were they injured? Did they have a tender moment? Was it romantic or just plain awkward? Knowing the Shepards...its probably going to be awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yen'fay x F!Robin/F!MyUnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yen'fay feels that he and his wife should indulge in the baths that remind him of his homeland, Chon'sin, so much.

Despite the strange circumstances under which the Shepards had come to the Hot Spring through the outrealm gate, it seemed fighting risen was not off the agenda. The hoards of them had invaded the calming hot springs and were not only a danger, but due to their...rotten condition, they were not exactly doing the water any good. Cutting them down was the answer, but that didn't mean that their bodies were any easier to move out of the heated water, which, seemed to somehow prevent them from disappearing into dust. The dead weight was probably more difficult to move then actually killing the things. 

Yen'fay was helping Priam lift a few heavy berserker out of the water that, in their life, were probably fairly large, well built men. The two had been put to work on this spring due to their size and therefore their capability to move the bodies. Walhart was also helping, but was out of the water throwing two of the risen bodies on the heap of evaporating zombies everyone was contributing to. The units wading through the hot spring waters had mostly striped down, to avoid rusting of equipment and also having to, most likely, wear soggy armour and underclothes once they were finished. Both Priam and Yen'fay were wading through the water and passed the bodies up to Walhart, who seemed to easily be able to shoulder two of the heavy berserker at once. Both Yen'fay and Priam had stripped off their armour and clothes above their waists in order to wade through the water unhindered, but also only because they were alone, with no women to blush at them, scold them, or squeal. 

Priam seemed to be enjoying the waters, whether or not it was because this was a form of training for him or because it was relaxing was a different question however. The navy haired, radiant descendent laughed heartily as he hauled another body from the bottom of the therapeutic pool. He turned to the platinum haired swordsman.  
“This is good training for the biceps. The constant lifting makes the muscles memorise the feeling on the battle field.” Yen'fay was not one for idle chit-chat but indulged Priam.  
“Aye, friend, it seems to be that way. But, may I ask a question?” Priam had thrown another carcass over the side of the pool and looked back at his companion.  
“What is it?” Yen'fay smiled lightly throwing another body over for Walhart to move.  
“Are these waters perhaps relaxing for you my friend? You seem to be enjoying them.” Priam chuckled.  
“I suppose so, though I don't think I would be able to sit in them exposed an' all to anything that may come my way.” Yen'fay chuckled with his comrade and made his way over to the right side to move another body.  
“Well, perhaps I could watch your back, as they say, while you relax. These waters, if they are like my homeland, are healing to the body and soul.” Priam scratched the back of his neck with a nervous grimace, not liking the idea of being exposed and alone without his armour to protect him.  
“I might just take you up on that offer sooner or later, you don't seem like one to fall asleep on guard duty.”

Yen'fay had responded with a small nod and smile and Priam had grabbed another berserker from the water when a female voice cut through the air.  
“No, he's one to fall asleep when he's meditating.” Both males peered to the edge of the spring to see the outline of the female tactician, Robin, with presumably, an easy smile on her face. She hadn't yet noticed that both males were uncovered from the waist up. It seemed the steam had obscured her vision. Priam let out a hearty laugh and thumped Yen'fay lightly in the arm as he passed.  
“Maybe I wouldn't let you 'watch my back', as you said, then. It seems a bit risky now!” Priam had continued to laugh and Yen'fay could hear the tactician laugh from behind the thick steam. It was melodious, and it reminded him once again just why he had proposed to the platinum haired female in the first place. Her advice and constant guidance had steered him in a new direction, and he had grown to need her with him as he walked down the new path he had shaped for himself. He gave out a quiet chuckle and made his way to the edge of the spring.

When his figure appeared through the cloud of steam, Robin was quick to notice his lack of armour and clothes. A heated blush bloomed across her face, which didn't go unnoticed by her observant husband. A small smile curled on his usual stoic face as he watched Robin avert her gaze from his exposed chest.  
“Come, Robin, you've seen me like this before my dearest.” Robin huffed with her back turned towards him and Yen'fay watched as she crossed her arms under her chest in a childish manner.  
“Can you please put some clothes on. I-I mean what if the others were to see you like this.” Yen'fay approached the edge of the pool and hauled himself out of the water, catching Robin watching the water drip down his chest from over her shoulder. When her brown eyes met with his own she blushed deeper, if possible, and whipped her head around again, her platinum pigtails flicking at her face as she did.  
“Pray what do you mean Robin? Ah, you mean if the women of the group were to see, aye?” Robin had to physically stop herself from whipping around and shouting at the usually contemplative Yen'fay. Why he had taken to teasing her now, she did not know.  
“Yes...wait no, I mean- argh you can be infuriating you know!” Robin huffed again and let out a long, embarrassed sigh out of her nose.

Yen'fay walked closer to his flustered wife. Despite his grace when fighting, and how easy it seemed for him to be able to throw his tall, broad and heavily muscled body off the ground in a backwards somersault, the swordmaster's footfalls were rather heavy, most likely due to his large build. Before she could protest, Robin was twirled around into Yen'fay's chest in a warm, but slightly soggy embrace. He peered down at her red face and ran his thumb over one of her flushed cheeks, keeping the other firmly wrapped around her waist.  
“Do not worry yourself, for you are my sun, and I swear, for as long as you burn I shall be right beside you.” Robin buried her face in his chest and pressed her hands against the solid muscle to try and disappear in her husband's embrace. Yen'fay smiled down at her and lifted her chin to make her look into his deep, dark brown eyes, which were rarely open wide enough for the colour to be visible. He lowered his head and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead before pulling away and turning slightly to look over at the progress. 

Robin was still trying to gather herself and calm the blazing colour on her cheeks when Yen'fay looked back at her with another one of his loving, but small smiles.  
“Pray tell, have you been in the waters yet Robin?” She shook her head and took about rolling the ends of her sleeves over again, to keep them out of her way in the heat.  
“I've been too busy trying to run the clean up since Chrom went looking for Lucina so I haven't had the chance.” Yen'fay nodded and replied calmly.  
“Then, perhaps we could indulge ourselves. It appears that Priam and Walhart have finished without my assistance.” Robin smiled at him and nodded.  
“Sure then...Wait! Aren't the springs separate for males and females?” Yen'fay nodded.  
“Aye, but there is a spring which permits for both males and females to go in together.” Robin looked slightly embarrassed about the idea and a small pink blush spread across the top of her cheeks at the idea.  
“B-But um...oh fine, what harm can it do, at least I wont have Tharja leering at me.” Robin shuddered slightly at the though of the dark mage offering to wash her back, flash backs of their time at the beach gracing her mind. 

Yen'fay chuckled lightly, a low rumble which lasted only a few seconds.  
“Indeed, you need not worry, I shall not allow anyone to even glance at you my love.” Robin swore she would melt into a little puddle, not only from the humid heat, but also Yen'fay's sweet and endearing words.  
“As long as you don't fall asleep then right?” Yen'fay sighed with a smile.  
“You'll never let it lay to rest, will you Robin?” His wife merely laughed at his small amount of embarrassment and laced their fingers together.  
“Not for a long time darling, now get some clothes on please. Don't think I want any of the others leering at you neither.” Yen'fay raised her small hand to his lips and kissed the back of it before giving it a gentle squeeze. He then went to retrieve his armour and underclothes.

The mixed bath house was unusually quiet when the couple entered. It appeared that they were one of the last or first to enter the grounds. One of Anna's relatives appeared to be running the front desk and her eyes lit up at the two of them.  
“Welcome, welcome! I assume the two of you have come to bathe in the mixed spring, yes?” Yen'fay gave a firm nod while Robin voiced a 'yes' to the merchant. “Well then, there are separate changing areas for the both of you, men to the right, women to the left, and...” The red head merchant eyed their weapons, “ Weapons are advised to be left in the changing areas on the racks please.”. Anna then reached under the counter and brought out two sets of various sized towels and then two separate ones for them to wear when using the hot spring. She handed the large one to Robin and the smaller one to Yen'fay before grinning. “Be sure to enjoy yourselves! Now if you'll excuse me!” The merchant then ran into the room behind the desk and Yen'fay eyed the door before smiling down at Robin.  
“I shall meet you in the spring then Robin.” Robin eyed the door for a moment and then grinned up at her husband.  
“Okay, I'll see you out there then.” They then parted ways to the respective changing rooms.

Robin had been in more compromising positions than what she was in at the moment. Chrom had walked in on her bathing for goodness sake. She wasn't naked and had to remind herself that she had a towel covering everything that was seen as indecent, still, it was embarrassing, even if it was only her husband. As quietly as she could, Robin slid open the door to the outdoor spring and stepped out, sliding the door shut quietly behind her. As she wondered closer to the spring she could make out her husband already sat in the spring. His platinum hair, a similar shade to her own, hung loose around his face and ran down his back, and his shoulder blades were exposed over the edge of the pool. Robin was slightly flushed when she reached the edge and Yen'fay peered up at her, his hair resting lightly on his cheeks and over his shoulders.  
“I did not hear you approach Robin, it seemed your footfalls have become softer.” Robin smiled down at him with a blush and tentatively dipped her foot into the water, firmly holding onto the towel wrapped around her body. The water was rather hot, but pleasantly so, not burning hot but relaxing. 

Robin stepped into the water and sat down near to Yen'fay, just letting the heated water sooth her aching muscles. Yen'fay appeared to be doing the same and the couple sat together in comfortable silence until Yen'fay slyly wrapped an arm around Robin's waist and pulled her towards him in the water. The tactician blushed lightly but didn't voice any protests, and laid her head on Yen'fay's chest, resting one of her hands against the toned surface. Her other reached up to play with the long bangs of his white hair that were, for once, free from the fitted headgear he wore in battle. They remained in this position, quietly enjoying each others attention and company. Yen'fay was the one to break the silence with a calm tone of voice that he often used.  
“Robin, my sun, I love you. Once this war is over, we shall return to my homeland and start a new life together. I just pray that this dreaded war takes neither of us from this life.” Robin was slightly taken aback by her husband's sincere words but recovered and looked up at him with adoring brown eyes that twinkled with wisdom they should not hold at her age.  
“I promise that we'll get through this alive Yen'fay. I don't plan on dying any time soon and I want to see Chon'sin again, without the war and bloodshed sullying its lands. I have plenty of reasons not to die, and one of those is for you, because I love you with all my heart.” Yen'fay watched her with adoration as her cheeks heated up with a blush and she pulled herself closer into his embrace.  
“And I you my sun. I don't plan on letting you leave me just yet.” 

The small click of some sort caused the couple to pull apart and they remained silent, but heard nothing. Yen'fay smiled down at Robin and then pulled her snugly into his side before he tipped her chin and gave her a brief but sweet and passionate kiss. Robin's eyes fluttered shut and she kissed her husband back before the sound of multiple clicks caused them both to pull away and glance around the spring. Yen'fay glanced at the bushes in the far corner of the spring and lightly pushed Robin away before he stood up. Her then reached behind him, over the edge of the pool and pulled his blade out of some shrubbery. Robin blanched as he drew Amatsu from its sheath, the golden blade glinting in the light. Yen'fay then strode towards the other end of the spring, clicks going off as he did, and then crouched near the bush. The clicks stopped and Yen'fay was quick to reach into the bush. A women let out a shriek and Yen'fey held Anna by the collar of her yukata. 

She gave a sheepish smile and opened her mouth when suddenly the tome she held in her hands fizzed and popped. Yen'fay looked mildly shocked but watched as the tome spat out various various pictures of himself and Robin together, and of them kissing. His gaze turned ice cold and Anna scratched the back of her neck.  
“Two for one?” Yen'fay dropped her on the floor but was once again interrupted when he heard a certain blonde fighter call out from behind another set of bushes.  
“Woohoo! Look at you Robin! The Vaike is impressed!” Vaike didn't get to say anything else as Amatsu flew through the air and embedded itself in the tree next to his head. Yen'fay strode closer and pulled the blade out of the bark, holding it dangerously close.  
“Are you leering at Robin?” Vaike squeaked and opened and closed his mouth like a fish. “Then I'm afraid I'll have to dispatch you, now, begone!” Vaike yelled as the swordsmaster gave chase. From the waters, Robin sighed.  
“I can never just enjoy myself can I.” She then sunk into the water and tried to ignore the sounds of Vaike screaming as Yen'fay dealt him blow after blow with, and without, his fabled golden blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a big fan of Yen'fay and Robin in this series and I feel like Yen'fay is majorly ignored as a partner for her by most...so I guess thats why I made this for them. I hope you enjoyed! Comments, kudos etc are all greatly appreciated!


	2. Priam x F!Robin/F!MyUnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priam expresses his distaste for exposure and a certain tactician gets herself injured despite his vow to protect her.

Priam was not a large fan of being exposed, out in the open, and in a strange place. It could only lead to one possible outcome, and he didn't need to be his genius tactician of a wife to know that it was his skewering on the end of a blade or lance. So, having Yen'fay even suggest the possibility of him bathing in the hot springs was shocking, and was met with an immediate 'no'. It wasn't the prospect of being partially exposed in front of the others (he'd walked around camp plenty of times without his armour or a shirt after training), but the very idea of being an easy target for an ambush. He could see it now. He'd be soaking in the springs visualising the various sword techniques he'd gone over in his training, and while his guards were down, a risen would sneak through the undergrowth and promptly stick it's weapon through his exposed, soft flesh. 

Not realising he'd been day dreaming, Priam shuddered visibly, and it did not go unnoticed by his contemplative companion. Yen'fay raised an eyebrow at the man's sudden movement, and apparent sign of weakness and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Priam, friend, pray what ails you?” Priam jumped slightly at the sudden sound and weight on his shoulder. He ran a hand through his messy, shoulder length dark blue locks, and untied the headband from around his head, holding it in his hand while he spoke.  
“Nothing ails me Yen'fay, its nothing.” Yen'fay raised a single, white eyebrow at him and shrugged lightly with a small smile.  
“Well, if you should feel the need, feel free to tell me of your problems.” Priam gave a single sharp nod in response and moved away. He took the green cloth of his headband and retied it around his head to keep his bangs, or the majority of them, out of his face. Once done, he drew Ragnell from its sheath and eyed the blade for a moment before he made his way over to his designated area to clear. 

A few myrmidons attempted to strike at him, but a quick, clean slash from Ragnell, to their stomachs sent them into spiralling purple dust and smoke. What Priam hadn't expected to find at the spring was his famous tactician wife, perched behind a bush, tome in hand, seemingly plotting something. The clunk of his armour made her whip around in his direction and her platinum pony tails flick at her cheeks. Robin's eyebrows drew down in a large frown as she saw the radiant hero stood looking at her, Ragnell rested over his shoulder, and a hand on his hip. She shushed him but flapped her hand towards her, signalling him to come closer to her behind the bush. Priam did as indicated and chuckled as his wife tugged him down to her level.  
“Do you think we could take them by surprise? If I could fire a thoron that far then the water could become a death trap...hmmm...” She didn't seem particularly interested in his presence yet, and Priam knew that trying to talk to her in this state would only mean that he got a harsh 'shush' in response. So, he waited as Robin pondered over possible movements she and Priam could pull off to quickly deal with the four swordmaster risen that seemed to be strangely enjoying the water. Priam eyed the waters, thinking back to his earlier concerns with bathing and zoned out of his wife's mindless ramblings. 

A harsh clip to his ear told him that Robin had been trying to talk to him and was annoyed at his ignorance. Priam blinked a few times before he turned his head and looked into Robin's dark brown eyes which glinted with strange wisdom.  
“What?” Robin's eyebrows furrowed and her hand twitched as though she was going to hit him. She decided against hitting her hero husband as all it would achieve would be a guffaw from Priam and sore, bruised knuckles for her. Huffing, Robin pointed at the swordmaster sat by the edge of the spring.  
“I said, do you think you could take that one by surprise while I get the one over there?” She then pointed over to the other side of the pool and Priam eyed the distance with uncertainty.  
“Are you sure? The distance could cause problems, especially with these quick dastards. Remember, they are swordmasters, speed is their key strategy.” Robin eyed the pool again and sighed.  
“Fine then, how about I just call over Henry and Ricken, they can deal with them with a thoron or two.” She then stood up, as though she was going to leave. 

Priam was quick to grab his wife's arm. A grin spread across his scruffy face and he eyed Robin's armour clad legs for a moment. Obviously, Robin noticed this and blushed.  
“Is there any particular reason you're eyeing up my legs?” Priam's grin became a smirk.  
“I just came up with a plan for us my little robin.” She eyed him with pink dusted cheeks.  
“What is it then, and what does it have to do with my legs?” Priam chuckled and stood up quietly. He bopped her on the nose, making her cheeks flame up a even brighter red. While Robin was distracted by Priam being so close, he took hold of her by the waist ad threw her over his shoulder. Robin shrieked in embarrassment.

“Now I need you to throw your other leg over onto my other shoulder.”  
“Priam! What do you think you're doing! Put me down now!”  
“Stop squirming Robin, I'll be gentle I promise. They're not that uncomfortable.”  
“Fine, j-just stand still!” Priam grunted slightly as Robin readjusted herself on his shoulders.  
“See, it wasn't that hard now was it?” Robin huffed slightly at her position. She was currently sat on top of Priam's shoulders, her legs hanging down over his chest and stomach, one hand gripping his dark blue hair and the other clutched around her Thoron tome so she didn't drop it. A blush adorned her face, neck and ears and if anyone was to see them like this, she was sure she would never live it down. Shivers ran down her spine at the thought of Chrom, Lissa or Frederick seeing her like this. Chrom would he horrified. Frederick would lecture her....and Lissa...Lets say the whole camp would know by sun down if she saw them both. Robin sighed and let go of Priam's hair as she found her balance. 

Her husband picked up Ragnell from where the sword rested against a tree and adjusted his stance as he plunged himself into the pool, carefully walking towards the risen in the water. Robin swallowed.  
“Remind me again why we're doing this.” Priam chuckled, his shoulders shaking beneath Robin as he did so.  
“So, I can keep my promise and not see you hurt, and also so you have a higher vantage point to fire magic off and hit the targets.” Robin leant an elbow on Priam's head and opened her tome, holding out her other hand to aim the incantations. Priam threw Ragnell up in the air and caught it again.  
“You ready?” Robin gave a firm nod.  
“Lets go!” Priam then moved at a quicker pace and moved into a fighting stance as the risen howled and brandished a silver sword at him. The others in the pool stood up and grabbed their weapons, jaws opening, letting out roars at the duo. The first risen jumped and made a downwards cut towards Priam. Priam quickly raised Ragnell and blocked the attack, applying force back which threw the risen back stumbling. Robin took this chance to fire some magic at the others approaching them.  
“THORON!” The crackling thunder bolt hit one of the risen straight in the chest, leaving a large burnt hole through it as the bolt continued on behind it. The risen seized up and then dissipated into dark smoke and ashes that were carried away by the wind. 

Priam grinned at his wife's power. He was glad to be married to such a dependable and strong women. He couldn't help but feel they complimented each other well. The risen blundered backwards as it tried to regain its footing. Priam took this opportunity and lunged forwards, slashing at the risen. The cut was clean through the undead creature's waist, and the risen exploded into ashes. Priam glanced upwards to Robin who smiled down at him. Assured she was unharmed, he moved to face the others left and gripped Ragnell as another risen launched itself at him aiming not for him, but for Robin, who was firing magic in the other direction. Priam acted quickly and sped backwards, jumping to avoid the glinting blade. Robin wobbled slightly on top of his shoulders but fired a thoron at the risen for revenge, blasting its arms clean off. Priam quickly blocked another attack and whirled around before he lunged at the speed of light, slicing the risen clean in two. Robin clicked her tongue as a risen swooped past them both and avoided her tome blast. Priam eyed the swordsmaster as it span around, ready to launch itself again. He was already engaged with another risen and shouted at Robin who was firing at another enemy near by.  
“Robin, behind you!”. 

Robin turned her head and watched as the risen zoomed closer with a Superior Sword in hand. She cracked open her tome again and fired a blast of electricity at it. It dodged to the left. Robin cursed and fired another and another, each missing as the corpse dodged left and right. “Priam! Move!” He heard her and managed to slice the risen before he nimbly side stepped the attack, the sword mere inches away from his nose. The risen slid to a halt, its head twisting backwards as it began to turn. Before it could launch itself again Priam swung his blade, attempting to knock it off balance so he could deliver a finishing blow. It dodged Ragnell's sharp edge and pulled back slightly before launching itself at Priam once more. Priam quickly swung Ragnell around and grunted as five quick, sharp blows met with the weapon. Robin gritted her teeth and fired a thoron blast to force the risen backwards. Priam felt Robin tug on the headband around his forehead. He parried another blow from the risen.  
“What...is...it?” He blocked blow after blow as he answered.  
“We need to attack from different directions! Throw me over there once I force it backwards!” Priam grunted and pushed against the risen's blade.  
“There's no way in hell I'm doing that!” Robin smacked him on top of the head.  
“Do it you idiot!” Priam winced slightly but gave in after the risen tried another serious of quick, sharp jabs at him.  
“On the count of three, fire that tome and I'll throw ya!” Robin opened her tome and prepared herself by relaxing slightly.  
“One!” Priam swung his sword upwards and parried a high strike. “Two!” Robin fired a blast of electricity. “Three!!” Priam watched as the risen jumped backwards to avoid another super charged blast from Robin and then grabbed Robin's underarms before flinging her to his left. 

As she flew through the air Robin fired an enormous thoron blast which caused the risen to dodge and look at her. Taking the initiative, she fired more blasts of magic and Priam saw the tactically created opportunity. The risen avoided Robin's blow and advanced on her, forgetting about Priam behind its back. Priam gripped Ragnell with both hands and ran forward shouting a war cry.  
“This is the end!” Ragnell pierced through the risen's back. The risen stopped and seized up on the blade before it's head rolled slightly and it disappeared into clouds of smoke. Priam snorted through his nose and sheathed Ragnell as he turned to Robin. His wife sighed, water dripping down her brow from her sudden plunge into the spring. 

Priam strode over to her and offered his hand, which she took and allowed him to pull her up.  
“Are you alright? Your not hurt are you? I'm sorry if the throw hurt you-” Robin smiled at him sweetly and cut him off as she stood up.  
“Don't worry about it Priam. I'm fi-” As Robin stood up fully she was met with an intense pain. Priam's dark blue eyes widened as Robin cried out in pain. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a bridal carry as her legs gave out from underneath her. He adjusted her in his arms and held her with one pushing the hair from her face tenderly.  
“Robin are you alright?” She didn't respond but cried out when his hand brushed against her left leg. Priam's eyebrows furrowed but he gasped lightly when he peered at her leg. The armour was dinted and a large gash ran from under her knee to the top of her thigh. Blood leaked from the wound, staining Priam's leather gloves an ugly crimson.  
“Robin! Robin stay with me!” Robin's eyelids were slowly lowering over her chocolate eyes. Quickly he waded out of the pool and began running towards the medical tent that had been set up near to the main spring. Priam only prayed that the wound could be easily healed and that Robin hadn't lost too much blood already. 

Libra sighed as he finished the work on Robin's leg. He lowered the healing staff he had been using and placed it on the medical table. Priam watched as the War Monk then wrapped the large wound in bandages and secured them tightly in place with nervous eyes. Robin had passed out from the blood loss by the time he'd gotten to the medical tent and had not yet woken up. Libra turned to him.  
“It was good you got her here when you did my friend, for I think the blood loss could have been grievous if you had taken any longer.” He placed a consoling hand on Priam's shoulder. “Don't not worry. She will wake soon, once her body has had time to adjust to the healing magic. Although she may be a little dizzy from the blood loss, she will be fine.” Priam gave a firm nod but did not speak. He was worried beyond words. How could he not have noticed the wound? She was on his shoulders for Naga's sake- her legs were in his line of sight the whole time. The most troubling thing to Priam was the fact that he had failed to protect her. He'd seen her hurt, and that pain was worse than any wound he'd ever sustained. He sighed and rested his head in his hands as he waited patiently by her bed side for any signs of movement. He hoped she could forgive him for failing her.

A few hours passed by and a few of their comrades had come to comfort him but also to check on her for themselves. Robin had made many strong ties in the Shepards and they were just as worried about Robin's well being as her husband. Chrom had come into the tent and tried to console Priam with some gossip about what Morgan had done in the spring. It apparently involved a few of the children and a few different tomes. The story didn't give much comfort but gave Priam a distraction for a moment. A groan pulled him back into the real world and his head shot up from where it rested by Robin's leg on the bed. His grip on his wife's hand became tight as he stared at her fluttering eyelids. Robin had felt a warm grip around her hand and turned her head to see Priam staring at her with a relived and loving gaze.  
“W-What happened?” Priam sighed and placed his other hand on top of the one already intertwined with hers. His large hands were warm but calloused from his training and battling.  
“ Your...leg was injured in the fight. You lost a lot of blood. You passed out before I got you here.” Priam looked away with a pained look and his grip tightened around her hand. “I couldn't do anything Robin, and for the first time in my life I was truly scared because...because I couldn't protect you or save you. I was useless. I've failed you enough by letting you get hurt in the first place.” He bowed his head so his dark eyes couldn't be seen by his wife. 

Robin was slightly shocked by his words but pulled her hand out of his hand to cup his face and tilt it up so see could see it. Priam's dark blue eyes were sullen and gloomy. Pain was engraved in his irises and Robin smiled at him softly.  
“There's nothing for you to be sorry for Priam. The only reason I'm here now is because you got me to a healer. You did what you could and I will never ask anything more of you because I know you'll always -do whatever you can without hesitation. So I got injured, it wasn't your fault Priam so don't blame yourself or berate yourself for anything that has happened.” Priam sighed and let a smile slip onto his lips as his eyes clouded with adoration and love.  
“I love you Robin, more than anything in this world, and I swear now that I will never let you slip from this world because I will always be by your side to protect you.” Robin's heart swelled at his words and she ran her fingers over his eyelids and down over his cheeks in a tender gesture. Her fingertips stopped at his lips, her others grazing over his scruffy jaw. Priam stared at her in awe for a moment before he took her hands and kissed each of her fingers. Robin blushed lightly and smiled at him brightly. Priam grinned and kissed both her palms before he laid a kiss on her lips. Robin's eyes fluttered closed as they kissed and opened after a few seconds as Priam pulled away.

A cheeky grin crossed over the hero's face as he leant backwards in his chair. Robin rested back in the bed and eyed him as he encased her hand in his own again. A idea graced her mind.  
“Do you want to bath in the springs Priam? You can go and do that, you don't have to stay here with me until I recover you know.” Priam grimaced at the thought of the springs but smirked at his wife.  
“I will if you come with me.” Robin blushed at his suggestive tone of voiced and pulled her hand from his grasp crossing it across her chest with her other.  
“If you can't see I'm injured Priam, I can't get out of this bed.” Priam grinned at her mischievously.  
“Libra never said you needed bed rest darling.” Robin sputtered, “And I hear the waters are healing, so that means it'll do you some good then right?” His grin was large and his eyes twinkled at his cornering of his wife. Before Robin could protest he'd lifted her into his arms. Robin squirmed in his bridal carry.  
“Put me down you great radiant oaf!” Priam laughed heartily and then stared at his wife with smoldering eyes.  
“I suppose if you can't walk or move then I'll have to just help you undress then and carry you into the water since you can't get the bandages wet.” Robin attempted to hit him but was met with air as Priam threw his head back just in time. He laughed, deep and rumbling, before he rubbed his scruffy cheek against Robin's smooth one. “It'll be a whole new type of training right?” Priam voice was teasing and cheeky. Robin huffed at him with her cheeks burning red.  
“Radiant Hero...more like Ravenous Pervert.” Priam's laughter was all she was met with as he continued to carry her to the bath house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can guess...I'm also a big fan of Priam and Robin as well. I also feel like Priam is pretty ignored as well so I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed! Comments, favourites etc are all greatly appreciated!


	3. Frederick x F!Robin/F!MyUnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick hides an embarrassing secret but knows that his wife always manages to get the pair of them into trouble.

If you asked any of the foot soldiers in the Ylissean army what their commander was like, many would say a demon or a heavily armoured stick in the mud. Frederick was not one to take training lightly, and most of the soldiers definitely felt it the next day when they sparred against the Great Knight. One wrong move was all it took for the knight to some how make you land in the dirt with the wind knocked out of you. The drills were also never any better. Striking a stump one hundred times with a practice sword was excruciating on the muscles and it made it all the more painful when Chrom's lieutenant took an axe and felled a tree with a single strike to it's trunk. To say he was a demon was probably correct, as many argued that staring into the knight's smiling face as he held an axe over his head was possibly the scariest thing they'd ever witnessed. Although risen couldn't necessarily voice their opinion, people thought they would have much the same opinion when faced with the terrifying knight and one of his three available weapons.

Frederick had long since finished clearing out many of the areas Robin had stationed other units at. It hadn't taken him long to kill off the risen in his own section, and so had gone out of his way to help out the other groups that were having trouble killing the risen in their own areas. He'd been feeling particularly fit today, and so had taken on the task of slaughtering a few more risen readily. The knight spurred on his steed, affectionately clicking to it to keep up its steady trot over to the tents where many of the units had gathered after their battles with the undead warriors. He gave a nod to Sully and Stahl and a strange translucent figure, who were preparing the mess tent for dinner. Sumia and Cordelia were dismounting their pegasi when he reached the stables and both greeted him with smiles. 

He was quick to dismount his heavily armoured steed and proceeded to remove the stallion's protective armour, reins and saddle. The pieces came off with practised ease and soon his dark brown stallion was free of the equipment, snorting happily. Due to his large build and heavy weight when in his armour, Frederick's horse was in fact the largest of the all the Pegasi and Horses the units used- Wyverns and Griffins being the exception of course. His mount eyed him with large dark eyes, and threw its head up and down whinnying. Frederick smiled with closed eyes at his companion and brushed his hand along its neck feeling for his pouch that was fastened to his waist. Feeling around inside the leather he found what he was looking for and drew out an orange carrot he had scavenged from the supplies, it being the last one and also unwanted by Panne or her son Yarne. His companion snorted happily and Frederick cooed as his friend munched happily.  
“I got that just for you my friend. Who's a good boy, yes you're a good boy.” 

A small cough from the doorway interrupted his petting and cooing session over his all too cute steed. Frederick turned his face into that of a steely knight, placid and composed, and coughed lightly into his fist, his other arm crossed over his back and his back straight.  
“Is there something I can-” Frederick let his other hand drop and cross over his back as he caught sight of his wife stood in the doorway of the stable. A hand was over her mouth to stifle the giggles that escaped and it also served to hide her grin, although her glistening eyes and upturned eyebrows betrayed her obvious amusement. A small blush spread across the apples of Frederick's cheeks as he realised he'd been caught in such a display of affection. By his wife no less! The teasing was going to be merciless and Frederick berated himself for not checking the surroundings before indulging himself in such activities. Robin was laughing so hard that tears began to drip down her cheeks and she removed the hand for her mouth to clutch her stomach as peels of laughter escaped her mouth. Her platinum blond hair spilled over her shoulders as she doubled over, her laughter not looking to be dying down. 

Frederick watched her laugh, his eyebrow twitching with slight annoyance, pink still dusting his cheeks from the embarrassment. He averted his gaze and puffed out his chest slightly as he stared at the wall behind his stallion. A hand on his shoulder interrupted his beratement of himself and he peered down to see Robin wiping her face with her sleeves still chuckling lightly. Frederick sighed and took a handkerchief out of the breast pocket of his suit behind his armour. Gently, he took hold of Robin's chin and tilted it upwards before he carefully wiped under Robin's eyes and her cheeks. Robin's face became slightly flushed as her chuckling was cut off at the tender gesture. Frederick pulled the cloth away from her face and sighed once more as he looked at it, drenched in salty water and now covered in grime from the fighting Robin had done. He'd have to wash it later along with his lord and lady's clothes. 

Robin smiled up at him and tucked a large Bolganone tome under her arm. Frederick braced himself for the teasing.  
“I heard you were back and came to check up on you.” He braced himself for the nickname. “What I didn't expect to find was,” and here it came, “my little Freddy Bear cooing over his horse like it was a newborn pegasus.” He cringed at the nickname.  
“I would prefer if you didn't use that insufferable nickname Robin. It is most embarrassing. What if someone walked in on us with you referring to me with that name. I would be ridiculed and-” Robin cut her husband off by pressing a finger over his lips. He fell silent and eyed her as she removed her slender finger from his lips and gave him a smile.  
“Everyone already knows dearest.” Frederick blanched at her and cringed, gritting his teeth, his hands clenching into fists behind his back.  
“I must speak with them all immediately.” Robin placed her hands on his arms and lightly pushed against him.  
“I was only teasing Freddy, there's no need to be so brazen.” Frederick narrowed his eyes for a moment and scrutinised Robin's face, looking for any signs of her lying to him. Seeing only truth in her dark brown eyes he relented and sighed before he offered her his arm.   
“Shall we my lady?” Robin grinned up at him and linked her arm through his, resting her hand on the cold metal of his armour.   
“I think we shall my lord.” Frederick smiled down at her lovingly before they both began to make their way out of the stables and through the camp.

The couple soon reached the mess tent, where the dinner bell was ringing. Frederick eyed the tent and watched as Stahl, being the big eater he was, was the first to quickly make his way into the tent sniffing the air and his mouth watering. Other members of the Shepards were quick to follow and get their own meals before Stahl went for seconds, and then thirds. A few couples entered the tent, hands intertwined and their hair wet, giggling and glancing at each other like love sick school children. Frederick slowed down as he saw Robin eyeing the couples with a somewhat envious look. A brief rush of worry came over him as Robin continued to stare at the couples. He shook of the idea. Surely if she wanted to do something like that, she would tell him? Robin wasn't one to keep her opinions to herself. Frederick grasped her hand, his hand still encased in his cold metal gauntlet.  
“Robin, is something wrong?” 

Robin snapped out of her daze and looked up at him, shaking her head lightly.  
“Everything is fine Freddy Bear, don't worry.” The nickname made his eyebrow twitch but he composed himself and brought her hand up to his lips, giving it a brief kiss.  
“You can tell me if anything is upsetting you, but I must attend to my duties before nightfall.” Robin smiled up at him sweetly and nodded stiffly.  
“Okay then, do you want me to save you some dinner?” Frederick peered into the tent, catching a sight of a roasted bear at the end of the tent. He cringed at the gamy dinner option. Trying to remain impartial he shook his head.  
“You can, but please don't save me some...bear.” She chuckled at him.  
“I thought you were over your distaste for gamy meats?” Frederick gave her a strained smile.  
“Well, if I can avoid it, I'll surely try to my dear.” Robin squeezed his hand before she moved to enter the mess tent. Frederick grasped her hand again a look of worry creasing his brow. “One last thing. Please don't go into the springs yet, we're unsure whether all the risen have been dealt with. Being on your own could put you in danger.” Robin sighed at her husband.  
“Honestly Frederick, I can look after myself, but if you insist I wont.” She sneakily pecked his cheek before scrambling into the tent with a large mischievous grin on her face. Frederick's cheeks reddened slightly but he sighed and smiled before he made his way to Chrom's tent, which would surely need dusting.

After cleaning Chrom's tent, setting out both the royalty's clothes and washing their dirty ones, Frederick was nearly finished for the evening. His suit had become a little dirty, as he'd removed his armour in order to move around easier, but he still needed to make his rounds and check the guards were all stationed at their posts but also that there were no risen lurking nearby. Exiting Chrom's tent, he passed the Exhalt and bid him good evening before donning his armour again for the evening rounds. He also made sure to strap a Silver Sword to his hip and grab a Silver Lance from the armoury, just in case any risen or intruders should need skewering. The sun had just set and many units were making their way back to their tents for the evening, while a few remained around the camp fire with a few kegs of mead, drinking and chatting until it was deemed late enough to retire. Frederick made his way to the edge of camp and addressed the guards at their stations before moving around to survey the springs for any risen that managed to escape the earlier fight. As he rounded the corner he heard the sound of water splashing. He gripped the lance in his hand and slowly moved to peak around the corner at what or who was in the pool. He was utterly shocked at what he saw.

His chestnut eyes widened at the sight of Robin in the spring in her small clothes, sighing contently at the heat. A blush made its way across his face and he marched his way over to the edge of the water. Robin whipped around at the sight of her husband, red faced, stomping over to the pool in his full suit of armour. An innocent, foal like look covered her face as Frederick stared down at her with an icy glare, his arms crossed behind his back.  
“What did I specifically tell you when I left you earlier Robin?” Robin blinked innocently and wiggled her toes above the surface of the water.  
“What did you tell me Freddy Bear?” Her teasing was plain annoying him. He gritted his teeth and opened his mouth but paused as he gazed at her face. Her lips were puckered into a pout and her eyes were glistening with tears. The blush on her cheeks made the entire ensemble come together and Robin looked so innocently cute and adorable that Frederick had to pause. All that came out of his mouth as a croak and a wild blush spread across his face. Robin grinned and Frederick coughed into his hand. “Why don't you join me Freddy Bear? I would like some company.” Robin rested her arms on the edge of the spring, looking up at the knight pleadingly. Frederick averted his gaze.  
“I cannot, this is the ladies spring. It will come across badly should someone find out and spread rumours.” He tried to remain composed but seeing his wife's grin made a strange fear grip at his heart for a moment.  
“This is the mixed spring darling.”

Frederick cursed under his breath at his stupidity. Of course it was. She had this whole thing planned, to catch him and force him to forgive her and bath with her. Robin knew she had him.  
“You never do anything like this with me normally, so why don't we indulge ourselves? At least before Tharja realises that I lied to her about being in the female spring.” Both shuddered at the thought of the dark mage watching them bath. Frederick relaxed his shoulders in defeat, but smiled.  
“I suppose we can bath together. I was almost done with my rounds anyway, and the guards are stationed around camp.” He prattled onto himself in a world of his own until a clink caught him off guard. His chest piece then fell from his frame followed by his gauntlets, vambrace, couter and rerebrace. The entirety of his torso was free from armour and he blushed.  
“Robin, this is inappropriate behaviour for-” Robin giggled and jumped back into the spring.  
“Fine then Mr. Stick-in-the-mud. Do it yourself.” Flustered, Frederick removed the rest of his armour and then turned his back to undress. He meticulously folded his suit and placed it next to his armour. Left in his underclothes he made his way to the edge of the spring and waded in.

Robin eyed his sculptured chest as Frederick waded through the water and smiled at her husband as he sighed, relaxing in the heat. She made her way over to him and leaned against his chest, pressed into his side. Frederick smiled warmly at Robin, and pulled her close. The two sat in comfortable silence until Frederick spoke up.  
“Robin?” She hummed in response. “I'm truly sorry for not indulging you recently or spending that much time with you at all really. I understand if you are upset with me, because I have honestly not paid nearly enough attention to you as a husband should do. I saw you gazing at other couples, and thought it necessary I should apologise and promise you something.” Robin moved her head from Frederick's warm chest with wide eyes. The Great Knight was honest and loyal but was stubborn when it came to admitting things. He continued on, with his gaze averted as Robin listened. “I must promise you that I will give you what you deserve Robin. I am a lucky man to have you, and for you I would do anything. If you want the moon and the stars, I will seek a way to give them to you because, Robin, I love you, and I promise to honour my vow and protect you as knight and as husband, until death should part us.” Robin blushed slightly at his words. Frederick dared to look at her and was shocked when she hugged him closely, sniffling into his neck.  
“Frederick...that was so moving. I love you too, so much. I could never be unhappy as long as I have you by my side!” She wrapped her arms around his neck and Frederick curled his own around her waist. He gazed at her with loving chestnut orbs.  
“You don't know how happy that makes me my lady.”

Frederick then leant down and pressed a firm and loving kiss to Robin's lips before the sound of fizzing made him straighten up and pull Robin close as he eyed the area. The hissing became whispering and Frederick frowned reaching for the lance he'd dropped by his armour. Robin's eyes widened and she whispered to Frederick in a hushed tone.  
“Tharja must have found out I lied to her!” Frederick tensed slightly.  
“Then what do we do-” A fire ball whizzing past their heads caused them both to scramble out of the spring. Two gleaming eyes appeared in the bushes across the pool and more magic was fired their way. Frederick grabbed Robin and pushed her to the floor as a fireball streamed over head. Suddenly the hissing intensified and Frederick grabbed his clothes and armour before he threw Robin over his shoulder.  
“We must make haste milady her curses mean I cannot hit her!” Robin squirmed in his grip.  
“Frederick my clothes!” Frederick gripped her tighter over his shoulder, bolting for the camp. He knew they'd get into trouble some how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...*shrugs* I don't know if this was that good. Although I love Frederick and all his antics, I don't know if this was quite in character...hmmm. Oh well! Hope you enjoyed it! Comments, kudos etc are all greatly appreciated.


	4. Gerome x F!Robin/F!MyUnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerome is utterly embarrassed by his wife and promises a certain Wyvern a bath in the springs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Arcane_Hurricane...well I said that I was writing one for you no matter what, so enjoy your dose of Gerome!

Gerome didn't really enjoy warm places all that much. The heat made him uncomfortable in his black armour and made his mask slick against his face. His black cape became a hindrance as he constantly pushed it aside as it wrapped around his arms and neck, restricting his movement. Minerva wasn't fazed by the steam or heat and grumbled as they flew over the tree tops, heading towards the final spring that was to be cleared out. He'd tried his best to avoid his mother and father on this trip, as there was no doubt they would ask him to join them in the springs with their creepy smiling. It wasn't that he didn't love his parents, most of the children were ecstatic to be reunited with their parents, it was just he didn't want to get much closer than he already was, and also the fact that a man about the same age as them, sharing a bath with them as though he is their child could come across as strange to anyone who was watching without the prior knowledge. It was also obvious that Minerva would be banned from the spring, and she did enjoy a good bath, having one without her would upset her, which meant she would be grumpy with him for days. 

Pushing down lightly against Minerva's neck, the pair descended slowly so they flew over the tree line. Gerome gripped his lance closer to his side adjusting his hand so he could thrust it should a risen come into view. The steam from the hot springs didn't obscure Minerva's vision and an abrupt roar from her caused Gerome to push down again on her neck. They landed on the ground by the side of a large spring. A groan alerted Gerome to the presence of risen and he tapped Minerva's sides with his greaves. She then took off into the air and they circled the pool with two risen Mymridon watching as Minerva's wing flapped rhythmically .Gerome drew back his arm and tightened a hand on the reins. Minerva roared and plunged downwards. Her feet connected with the ground and Gerome leant forward in the saddle, thrusting the lance down into the risen with power from his stomach and legs. The Silver Lance pierced through the risen and it erupted into purple dust. The other howled at the wyvern rider before it raised a Killing Edge and took a swipe at Minerva's tail. The wyvern flapped her wings and hovered above the ground as the risen attempted to take another swing at her tail. Another roar came from Minerva and Gerome clenched his teeth.  
“Embrace your fate!” The lance plunged into the stomach of the risen and Minerva threw her head up in a triumphant roar. Gerome, not fazed by the wail of his friend, merely patted her neck and spurred her onwards, back towards the encampment the Shepards had set up.

Few dared to wave to him as Minerva landed on the outskirts of camp. He tended to keep his distance from the majority of people. He did however give Lucina and Laurent brief, if not, curt nods as he passed by with Minerva in tow, the metal plates of her body armour clinking as she followed behind her master. The pens for the wyverns and other mounts the units used were separate due to the possibility of 'accidental' attacks by the wyverns if they got hungry. Gerome understood the concern...it had been Minerva who attacked one of the horses. He scolded her relentlessly for it, but the look in her eyes meant she'd only been wanting to play. For the wyvern's age, she sure did act like a hatchling. The pens were spacious, and he spotted the Minerva from this time already in her pen, dozing in the last of the sun light. 

He placed his silver axe against the wall and began to unfasten the clips from Minerva's amour. His friend tugged his hair as he took off the neck plates.  
“Minervy-kins stop.” He eyed her through his mask and spoke in a warning tone. Minerva shut her eyes and opened her jaws, as though she was trying to smile at him. The dark rider sighed and tugged the reins over her head. “Don't try to act cute. You know I'm concious about my hair.” Minerva threw her head up and down and grunted, confirming she did know. It didn't stop her from trying to trip him as he made his way to the door. “Minerva,” The wyvern gave him a doe eyed look, and he sighed, “Fine then. I wont let you go in the springs later if you keep trying to annoy me.” She grumbled lowly and stomped her clawed feet in a tantrum. “You know I will keep that promise. I'll take Robin instead shall I?” The wyvern growled at him and stomped over to the corner of her pen and curled up, facing away from Gerome. He sighed at his mount's antics and opened the pen. Minerva made no move to look at him, until he ran a hand over her horns and sat down next to her, absently running his gloved hands over her neck. He sneakily rubbed the spot under her chin and watched as she closed her eyes and a satisfied rumble escaped her throat. Gerome smiled slightly. “Are we even now then?” Minerva grumbled and rolled onto her back. Assuming they were made up he then exited the pen and made his way to his own tent, axe in hand, to do a little clean up before they crept into the spring tonight.

What he didn't expect to find in his tent was Robin, flicking through a few of his journals he had stashed away in the small satchel he carried when they were on marches. A blush lit up his cheeks under his mask as he suddenly felt very shy and self concious. He coughed and made his way over to where his wife was sprawled out on his bed roll, flicking through the pages. Her eyes darted from page to page with interest and she held up a single finger as she read something he had scribbled down on a page next to a carefully drawn picture of Minerva. After she had read the notes she looked up at him with a soft, warm smile, that reflected in her brown eyes.  
“I didn't know you made such meticulous notes on Minerva.” He didn't need her to find the other things he had put in the weighty tomes. “Its really sweet you know. What else have you written-” Gerome made a grab for the book in her hands.  
“You don't need to look at those!” Robin darted out of his way and made for the door.  
“You can have it if you catch me!” Gerome growled and made after her, running to try and out pace her before she got any further. They weaved through tents and trees until they made it to the outskirts of camp. Robin suddenly stopped and swivelled around, a shocked look on her face.  
“You drew me while I slept?” 

Gerome burst in shades of red under his mask and sputtered.  
“I-I didn't, um, I-I can explain!” Robin ran her fingers over the drawing of her face. In truth there were a lot more pictures of her in there, all with notes scribbled around them. Gerome didn't need the further embarrassment, already shy and self concious enough as it was.  
“Its amazing Gerome! I didn't know you had such talent!” As she went to turn the page Gerome bolted forwards and ripped the book from her grasp.  
“I-I don't need you to embarrass me-me any more than that!” Robin eyed him slyly and flicked his nose.  
“I know your blushing under that mask Gerome, your entire neck has gone red. What don't you want me to see?” Gerome pushed the book behind his back.  
“This book is n-none of your concern!” Robin grinned and tried to swipe the book from his grasp. Gerome swivelled easily and avoided her grabbing hands. His wife pouted childishly.  
“Come on Gerome! Please!? Let me see it!” He grunted as she bumped into his chest but he took a few steps backwards to remain out of her grasp.  
“There's no way you're seeing this! I'll let it burn before I suffer the embarrassment!” Robin sighed.  
“Fine! I don't want to see it anyway.” Gerome sighed and let his arms drop slack. Robin took her chance and swiped the book out of his fingers. Before he could utter a word, she'd sprinted out of sight and his blush only darkened. He'd just have to let it be...and suffer the consequences later.

By the time most people had gone to bed, Gerome had just managed to collect Minerva for the promised soak in the springs. The wyvern's tail thumped on the floor as she caught a glimpse of Gerome's dark armour glinting in the moon light. Gerome crept into her pen and silently led her out of it before clipping a saddle on and pulling a rein over her head. He was sure they wouldn't be attacked by anyone, or any undead at least, so there was little need to take extra bulk that needed to be removed when Minerva wanted to go into the pool. Said wyvern hummed softly as Gerome swiftly pulled himself onto the reptile and ran a hand along her dark raven coloured scales. As normal he gently tapped her sides with the back of the heels of his feet. Minerva walked quietly out of the pens, dragging her tail behind her, and picked up a little speed, to get out of sight before she took off. Gerome sighed as they reached the edge of camp but jumped in his seat as shout sounded from behind him.

He tugged Minerva's reins and swivelled in his seat, his wide eyes hidden behind the mask he wore.  
“Gerome! Gerome wait a minute!” His dark eyes caught sight of his wife running towards Minerva, her platinum pigtails billowing behind her head. They also trained in on whether the blasted tome she had thieved off him was present. She had only her clothes on her, no blasted and embarrassing, personal book. The tactician ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she reached Minerva's swishing tail. Gerome felt his cheeks heat up under his mask and he turned his head away from her in embarrassment.  
“What is it?” His was gruff and curt. Robin looked slightly wounded for a moment before Minerva knocked her with her tail and cooed in her throat. The dragon had developed a liking for Gerome's wife and often sought her out for sneaky snacks Gerome often refused to give her. Robin ran a hand over Minerva's hide and peered up at her dark husband.  
“I was wondering if I could come with you and also I came to tell you that I haven't opened the tome. I realised it is an invasion of your privacy, and I am sorry for making you so uncomfortable.” Gerome tried to keep his brow furrowed as he replied.  
“I-I hope you found what you were l-looking for anyway, but, whatever. I accept your apology.” He cursed the shyness, that he had inherited from his father, which caused him to stutter. His cheeks heated up as he looked at Robin and her smile, and he promptly averted his gaze, turning his head away from his wife. A hand was offered out to robin once he'd managed to control his blush.  
“Lets go then. I promised Minerva she could get in the springs.” Robin nodded and let Gerome pull her up and onto the back of his companion.

The springs were a short journey away on the back of a large dragon that could fly many times faster than a horse could run. Minerva was restless as they soared above the trees and shrubbery. Robin was situated in front of Gerome, gripping the saddle for dear life as Minerva flew faster through the air to get to the hot water that beckoned her. Gerome seemed unaffected by the speed, but Robin had never been able to ride a Wyvern like this. Sure enough she'd sat on Minerva before, but never had she been on Minerva's back in flight- Gerome made sure she was safely on the ground before he took off anywhere on his friends back. Minvera hummed in her throat as the smell of the mineral baths hit her, even from a mile or two off. Robin peeked at her husband from the corner of her eye. Sure enough, Gerome was focused on guiding Minerva, his eyes set straight ahead, just visible through the mask, which usually cast a shadow over them. The brown irises twinkled in the light of the moon, as though Gerome was truly made to be a dark knight, cloaked in black and deadly mysterious. She sighed lightly, but Gerome heard the minuscule sound and squeezed his elbows slightly, squeezing Robin's ribs in a concerned gesture.  
“What's wrong?” 

For once, Robin couldn't, or didn't, have a reply. The feeling of Gerome's husky voice hit her ears and his breath fanned over her neck in heated waves. She felt the corners of his mask poke at her scalp and replied, with a small blush blooming on her cheeks.  
“I j-just...feel like...I annoy you sometimes.” Her voice was nothing above a murmur, but Gerome was astounded by her words. Yes, at times she could be a tease, and it grated on him slightly, but then again, he put up with worse in most of his companions from the future. Owain's theatrics were by far worse, and Inigo's constant badgering of him to go into town to 'pick up the ladies' were something he would gladly be rid of. Robin's teasing was, for the most part, cute, if not somewhat embarrassing. Gerome sighed next to her ear.  
“I'm not annoyed about earlier Robin. Your not an annoyance.” His wife turned her head to look back at him.  
“Then why do you avoid me?” Gerome frowned, his dark eyebrows turned down and a wrinkle at the top of his nose in between them.  
“I don't avoid you Robin. I just steer clear of most people you talk to.” Robin frowned at him.  
“You talk to everyone I talk to Gerome, so don't try that one on me.” 

Gerome tried not to flinch. She knew him far too well to be good. He tried to avert his gaze to the path ahead and remained silent until Robin huffed and turned his chin towards her. For a moment he thought she was going to thump him on the head but he grunted when the black mask was ripped from his face. Robin tucked the mask in her coat by her bust to keep his hands off it. She then crossed her arms under her chest.  
“Now tell me Gerome. Why do you avoid me?” Gerome could no longer hide the blush that spread across his face, neck and ears as he was suddenly exposed and faced with a delicate situation. He looked elsewhere and took a deep breath.  
“I-Its because..I-um, I h-have rather...well very s-strong feelings for you Robin, a-and I don't know how to deal with them.” His voice became stronger and more confident as he spoke, “But I know that they are true and deep. I feel embarrassed whenever you were around and-and...damn it!” Gerome wrapped an arm around Robin's waist and sighed into her neck, pieces of his dark brown hair falling and tickling the skin. He spoke softly into her ear. “I love you Robin. I want to reshape this future for the both of us, and carve a way to happiness together.” Robin heated up at his confession and snuggled into his embrace, a warm but pleasant blush on her cheeks.  
“I love you too Gerome and I promise to be with you to carve out a new future, for the both of us.” Gerome sighed softly and held her tighter. Minerva's roar caught them both off guard.

The water came hurtling towards them both and three large splashes were heard. Gerome resurfaced first, his slick hair now hanging over his eyes and cheeks and clinging to his neck. Robin spluttered at the surface next and coughed. Gerome growled and shouted at Minerva with a sneer and a frown.  
“Minervy-kins! What have I told you about this!” The wyvern whined but perked up slightly as Robin's hysterical laughter burst through the air. Gerome went red from his ears to his toes as the realisation hit him, “Robin i-its not what-”. His wife howled with laughter.  
“Minervy-kins! Gods Gerome that is a good one!” Robin clutched her sides and Gerome sighed as her face softened his expression. The blush receded to his cheeks and he pulled her close, chuckling into her hair. The laughter was contagious, and soon he was laughing too. He tried to glare at Minerva.  
“Y-You! N-No treats for t-three, th-three...” He soon trailed off as Robin had recovered and threw herself at him, fingers tickling his sides.

She forgot all about the stashed mask and tome he had been so embarrassed about, and the pictures floated around with the ripples of the pool aside a mask as dark as night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Gerome being flustered pretty easily and.. having a secret passion for drawing...I dunno okay it fit with the broody male thing...don't kill me! But it says on his bio thingy that he's actually rather shy and self conscious so I tried to get that across sort of? Eh, oh well. I hope you enjoyed anyway! Comments, kudos etc are greatly appreciated!  
> 


	5. Libra x F!Robin/F!MyUnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libra finds temptation around every corner at the hot springs, but finds some alone time with his wife a perfect escape from a certain Mankete and her pink and purple bows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Seychelles who requested our favorite female looking man, Libra!

The hot springs were surrounded in temptation, and Libra was honestly trying it hard to not indulge himself it had to offer. What the women were walking around in was...sinful to say the least. The towels barely covered their bodies, but their legs were open to glance at and Libra had seen many men taking advantage of what was free to see for once. Libra had averted his gaze and swiftly walked past the women on his way to the medical tent for his duties as one of the healers. There were only a few patients that had any serious injuries, and therefore required a healing staff, but the rest were only scrapes and cuts that needed dressing as to not become infected. He was the only healer on duty at the time, and so it took him a few hours to get through them all before he could go back to his tent and rest. That was exactly what he did after he'd healed Vaike's deep wound- sustained from clucking like a chicken at Chrom and not paying attention to the risen running towards him. His tent seemed to be the best place to relax, away from any people that were scantily clad in towels, or by the heavens nothing at all. 

Briskly walking through camp, he tried to smile politely at the other members of the Shepards before he was caught by a certain dragon kin. Nowi grinned up at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She rocked on her heels with her green hair swaying lightly.  
“Hey Libra, I have a question!” Libra smiled down at her and nodded before brushing his long blond hair from his eyes.  
“Yes, what is it Nowi?” Nowi pulled out a pack of ribbons and gave him a childish smile with her eyes closed.  
“Can I put bows in your hair and maybe plait it please!” She pleaded with him with a pout on her lips. Libra's eyebrow twitched lightly but his smile didn't falter as he stared down at her, trying not to grimace.   
“Nowi, I am a man. So, no, you cannot put bows in my hair and braid it, as that is what you do to a woman.” Nowi pouted and stomped her foot.  
“Please! Lon'qu and Gregor let me do it to them!” Libra glanced over to the field and saw an embarrassed Lon'qu blushing and spluttering and Gregor laughing hysterically at the other man. Both had pink and purple bows in their hair and Libra felt a bead of sweat run down his face. He shook his head.  
“I'm afraid I can't help you Nowi, as I just remembered that I promised Gaius I would help him...bake cakes for the orphanage. So I must be going. I wish you luck in finding someone else to help you.” And he quickly walked away and made sure to tie his tent flap shut as he entered. 

He knew the lie wouldn't keep the mankete away from him for long and so he acted quickly, apologising to the gods for lying as he grabbed his art supplies. In one arm he held his paper and sketching pencils, and in the other a Killer Axe, just in case he came across any stray enemies that had escape the fight still...well, undead. He heard Nowi giggling like a child as she ran past his tent and waited for her to pass before undoing the flaps and making for the edge of camp, or maybe a disused spring he could find solace around. He wasn't stopped as he reached the edge of camp but swivelled around, his blond hair flicking his shoulders and cheeks, as a hand tapped his shoulder. Before him stood the infamous tactician, Robin, his wife, a sweet and sincere smile on her lips. She turned her head form side to side, as if looking for someone. Once her assessment of the area was done she sighed in relief.  
“Thank goodness. Nowi isn't here.” It seemed she was having the same problem as Libra. He smiled down at his wife and chuckled.  
“It seems we're both running from the same person then. How about we go and take a stroll?” Robin's face lit up at the idea. An escape from Nowi and her bows but also time alone with her husband. She nodded enthusiastically.  
“Of course, that's a great idea dear! Lets go then!” Robin rushed past him and into the woods. Libra chuckled. It did seem that she was as terrified of the mankete's bows as he was.

The woods soon got dark in the dying light of the evening, and soon enough it was pitch black, with the moon alone illuminating their path forwards. Tree branches hung low and caught Libra's hair as he past them. Their leaves were like needles and he found that he had to remove a few of them from his locks every time he got stuck. Robin wasn't having any problems and walked along side him, her platinum hair it two sloppy pigtails to keep it off her face. Although a man, his long hair still annoyed him much it would do a woman, and he found himself considering the idea of tying it out of his face. Yen'fay had his up and out of his face, and Libra wondering if it would do him some good to have the long blond tresses out of his way. He gazed up at the large full moon in thought, his papers and pencils held tightly to his chest. Robin watched her husband's face become slightly wistful.  
“What are you thinking about?” Libra was pulled from his revere and caught off guard. He blinked a few times before responding.  
“Of nothing in particular my dear. But I have a question for you.” Robin smiled at him.  
“What is it?” He took a deep breath, a small amount of heat pooling on the apples of his cheeks.  
“Do you think I should tie my hair up? Perhaps it would help people to not mistake me for a woman.” 

Robin stopped walking and eyed the priest with a small amount of shock (he'd never seemed to have a problem with his hair- it was meticulously cared for, more so then her own) before an amused smile curled her lips upwards.  
“Are you worried I don't like your hair? That I think it makes you look 'unmanly', as you often describe yourself?” Libra's shapely eyebrows furrowed at his wife and a small grimace crossed his features.  
“I am. Lying to you is a sin, and honestly Robin, I often wonder if you think of me as a man, or even if you think-” Robin's gaze cut him off. His beratement of his looks was stopped short as she carefully and gently took his hand in her own. She was well aware of his haphephobia, and through it, his fear of physical contact, linked to the terrors of his past. The scar on his neck was proof of the abuse he suffered before being rescued by the church and raised as a clergyman. Libra hesitated at the touch but held steadfast, something he could only do for his wife. She gazed into his sad green eyes with her own chocolate ones and smiled at him lovingly.  
“I think of you as a man Libra, because if not, you wouldn't be my husband. I think of you as my greatest companion in life. I also think that even if others think of you as unmanly, you will always be the most manliest man to me. And do you know why?” Libra didn't interrupt her but shook his head, waiting for her to continue, “Because I love you Libra, from the bottom of my heart”.

His heart skipped a beat and red rushed across his cheeks. Robin's feelings were sincere and true and he felt that he couldn't match them in any way. So he settled for what he could and whispered into her hair.  
“I love you too Robin, and...thank you.”Robin hummed and she carefully wound her arms around his torso, trying to make sure he was comfortable with the contact. Libra had never specifically told her he disliked contact, but it seemed she'd found out on her own, like most things. His aversion to contact was also not triggered with his wife, unlike any other member of the Shepards, also discounting his son Morgan. He'd yet to tell her this, but he enjoyed her careful approach and the way she treated him to such tender and gentle touches. For the moment, he'd keep it quiet, just to see how long she would take to catch on, and knowing Robin and her perceptive eyes, it wouldn't be long. So Libra settled for gentle wrapping his own arm around Robin's waist, after dropping his axe to the ground, and sighed contently through his nose into her flowing hair. Everything around them seemed ton halt until Robin giggled into his chest and pulled away, putting her hands behind her back. She cocked her head to one side slightly.  
“Shall we go to the spring then?” Libra smiled at her and nodded his head, carefully taking her hand in his own. Robin just gave him a smile.

The spring was serene. No one seemed to have found it due to it being surrounded by trees and in the middle of the woods. The couple gazed in awe at the undisturbed nature for a few moments and admired the perfect balance of the natural world amongst a developing one. Libra moved to perch on a large rock by the edge of the pool and leant his axe against it placing his art supplies on the top of it. Robin crouched by the side of the spring and dipped her hand in the water with a satisfied sigh as the heat seeped into her muscles. Libra eyed her with a pleasant smile.  
“Why don't you get in Robin?” Robin looked at him out of the corner of her eye and hummed.  
“I suppose I could, I mean there's no one else here apart form us two.” Libra nodded and seated himself on the rock, pulling his paper closer and took a pencil in his hand.  
“I promise not to leer at you my dear if you wish to bath.” Robin smiled at him cheekily.  
“Its not like you haven't seen it before Libra.” He blanched and blushed. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side with a slight frown.  
“Robin, here is not the place to talk of such things.” Libra coughed lightly into his fist and peered at his surroundings, searching for a subject to draw. Robin had moved behind a large tree in order to strip to her underclothes, and Libra found nothing of interest to draw. That was until Robin dashed for the spring and submerged herself in the heated water.

Libra found himself fascinated. Robins smooth and content face, her long eyelashes resting on her cheeks. Her platinum hair floated in the water, strands spreading out around her shoulders, some touching the skin like rays of moonlight. Water vapour from the spring curled around her exposed skin, caressing her shoulders, neck and face like fingers. Libra was sure that it was a sin for a woman to be so beautiful, and he was also his staring at her was a sin as well. He found that try as he might, the temptation was too great and soon with pencil was almost moving by itself to capture the scene before him. He sent prayers of apology, and asking for forgiveness, as he sketched and shaded his beautiful wife in the spring. Robin watched Libra move the pencil across the paper and let a smile crawl across her face as a noticeable blush stained his cheeks. He may have been her husband, but he truly was a man of the cloth, scared to sin, but tempted at every corner. She moved when his head was down facing the paper and propped her elbows on the edge of the spring with a pout on her lips. 

Libra heard the splash of water and peered up from his drawing to see Robin leant over the edge of the pool, her elbows propped up and her head rested on her interlocked fingers, a small pout on her lips. He raised a single blond eyebrow at her and she sighed.  
“Can you come in here with me? Please, Libra?” He eyed her for a moment but turned back to his drawing, absently moving the pencil against the paper.  
“Robin I can't.” She pouted again and sighed in defeat.  
“Fine then, can you at least just come here for a moment?” Libra placed his sketch to the side and stood from the rock, making his way over to the edge of the spring. What he didn't seem to notice was his axe propped against the rock and his foot caught against the handle. He failed to steady himself and instead smacked his shin against another rock and was sent tumbling towards the spring. 

The splash resounded throughout the small clearing along with Robin's joyous laughter. Libra resurfaced and spat out a mouth full of water his blond hair clinging to his face and neck. He scraped at the hair covering his face and sighed, closing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows. Robin's laughter died down and she moved towards him, helping to move the wet hair from his face with gentle fingers.  
“At least no one is here to mistake you for a girl.” Libra's green eyes opened and he stared at his wife before allowing a small smile to creep onto his lips  
“I suppose so my love.” Robin smiled slyly as her eyes wondered from his feminine face down to his chest. His robes clung to his chest, outlining the muscles that hid beneath the baggy attire. Robin smirked at him.  
“No one would call you a woman if they saw that chest of yours more often.” All Libra could do was blush and stutter slightly as his wife looked up at him with mischievous chocolate eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Libra is bloomin' hard to write for...sheesh, but I hope this was okay at least. I hope you enjoyed! Comments, kudos, etc are all greatly appreciated!


	6. Vaike x F!Robin/F!MyUnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaike challenges Chrom to one of their typical brawls and a certain tactician finds out he's still up to his old tricks, despite being married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by musiclover99! Enjoy your Vaike!

Vaike smirked as he launched himself at another risen which had taken a swing at him. Although he was at a disadvantage with his axe, it didn't stop him from slicing into the corpse with gusto and a cheerful cry. The risen recovered quickly, although leaning it's sword on it's shoulder slightly in fatigue, and launched itself towards him again, taking a swipe at Vaike's shoulder. The undead myrmidon flew past Vaike as he side stepped the strike at the last minute. The risen managed to barely scratch his arm and Vaike clenched his teeth together in a toothy snarl. He readjusted his stance and crouched lower to the ground.  
“Looks like teach just got tenure!” He then drew back his weight before throwing himself forward, his Tomahawk gleaming as it came down on the risen's skull, embedding itself in the bone, before the undead creature exploded into purple mist. Vaike grinned and sniffed, puffing out his chest as his ego inflated. Chrom was finishing another risen behind him, and paid no attention to his kill. Vaike pouted and watched as another risen unbalanced Chrom and sent him flying to the ground.

Vaike saw his chance. Before the risen could even think about jumping onto Chrom, he adjusted his grip on his Tomahawk and sent it flying towards it. The throwing axe was sent hurtling into the risen's side and the creature seized up before dropping its sword and dissipating into purple gas and dust. Chrom side from his place on the ground, hitting his head softly against the dirt. He plunged Falchion into the soft earth and pulled himself up, running a hand through his thick blue hair to pull it away from his eyes. Vaike gave the lord a cheeky grin and wiped his nose with his thumb, sniffing in arrogance.  
“Ol' Teach just saved ya' Chrom! How'd ya' feel about that eh?” Chrom chuckled and smiled at his old friend patting the red covered pummel of Falchion affectionately.  
“It seems we'll have to have a rematch some time then right, Teach?” Vaike's grin only got wider and he smacked his abs.  
“Sure, if you think you can take this on, lets go!” Chrom laughed and pulled his ancient sword out of the ground.  
“After we finish off these risen then Vaike, we can't have anyone interrupting our match now can we?” Vaike slung his axe on his shoulder and sighed.  
“I suppose not. But you better not chicken out like last time! What meeting is more important than our matches?!” Chrom shook his head and sheathed Falchion.  
“Lets go Teach, I'm sure Robin wants us to clear out another spring.” Vaike grinned and followed as the blue haired lord clambered through the brush and shrubbery.

The next spring had two Swordmaster risen bathing in the warm water. Vaike huffed.  
“Eh?! How come they get to enjoy the springs? The Vaike is not impressed!” The risen didn't react, although they obviously heard Vaike's loud referral to himself in third person, and continued to bath in the water silently. Chrom bumped his shoulder and shushed him.  
“Vaike stop, we need to surprise them!” Vaike huffed but remained silent for a few moment as Chrom whispered instructions in his ear. The plan was to take both risen out from behind simultaneously, as to not give either of them time to launch an attack at the other person. Vaike steadied himself behind the one closest to them, while Chrom crept to the other side of the spring, and took his own place behind the risen. Chrom's dark blue eyebrows furrowed and he held up three gloved fingers, in order to count down. He then drew Falchion from its sheath and began curling the fingers back into his palm. Once he reached zero they nodded at each other and ran from the bushes, weapons raised to strike. The creature's heads turned one hindered and eighty degrees and they howled as the warrior and lord raced towards them, their weapons raised high. Both units cried out as they made contact with the dead flesh of the risen and eyed the purple smoke that burst into the air. 

Vaike was the first to laugh and stuck his tongue out with a toothy grin plastered on his face.   
“So, its just you and me. How about we have our fight now?” Chrom gave an exasperated sigh, trying to hide his smile but held Falchion with both his hands, spreading his legs shoulder width apart, in a fighting stance.  
“Come at me then!” Vaike grinned and crouched low, his axe in hand.  
“No holds barred...well killing each other is not permitted at least-HEY!” Chrom had already moved to strike, and nicked his arm with Falchion's tip. Vaike stumbled slightly, “Fine then! You want some?! You can have it!” Vaike then swiped at Chrom, who nimbly side stepped the attack and blocked another blow with Flachion, pushing back against Vaike with equal pressure. The two pushed against each other for a while until Chrom turned his wrist and turned Vaike's wrist in turn, on the handle of his axe, so he was forced to pull back. Chrom then took the initiative and slid backwards before jumping into the air and flying towards Vaike, somersaulting for extra power when Falchion hit Vaike's axe. Neither noticed the Bow Knight until it was too late.

The risen knight sent an arrow hurtling towards them with alarming power. Vaike cried out as the arrow hit him in the shoulder, blood spurting from the entry wound. It was just after it that Frederick burst through the brush, a Beast Killer in hand. He managed to catch the rider off guard and caught the horse's neck between the serrated edges of the lance. The horse whinnied as he pulled the lance back towards him and pulled the teeth through it's neck. The rider fell as the horse fell on its side and bled out. Chrom ran forward and deflected another arrow before plunging Falchion into the risen's gut. Frederick dismounted his horse and made his way over to Vaike, a Vulnerary in hand. Vaike panted as he clutched his shoulder, blood dripping from in between his fingers.   
“Honestly, milord, Vaike, how could you be duelling in the middle of a battle? Do you know no better, both of you?” Frederick clicked his tongue but fed Vaike the healing item before he peered at the wound. His eyes widened and Vaike peered at him through a squinted eye, vision hazy.  
“H-How bad is...it?” Frederick's chestnut eyes met with Chrom's and he heaved Vaike up, allowing him support on his shoulder.  
“Milord, I need to get Vaike to the medical tent, an artery in his shoulder has been severed, will you be alright to make your own way back? My steed cannot carry us all.” Chrom ushered him away.  
“Frederick stop talking and get Vaike back! I'll call Robin over to help me!” Frederick nodded and helped Vaike onto the back of the stallion before galloping away.

The medical tent was relatively empty apart from Libra, who muttered prayers as he set to work. He turned to Frederick.  
“Call Maribelle here for me please Sir Frederick, I need her help.” Frederick nodded and made his way out of the tent quickly. Vaike chuckled but winced at the pain in his shoulder..  
“Am I gonna be alright doc?” Libra rolled his eyes and raised a surgical knife.  
“As soon as I get the arrow head out, and stop the bleeding you will be. Stay still, I fear this will hurt.” Libra made a cut into the wound and Vaike howled in pain. The arrow came free after a small amount of wriggling and Libra pressed a cloth to the wound, searching for the herbal paste to disinfect the wound. Vaike had gone silent as the War Monk worked on treating the wound. Maribelle entered soon after and hit his head with her Bolganone tome.  
“You idiotic brute! Do you not think for even a moment in your life!” 

Vaike winced as she hit him a few more times but went silent as a certain tactician burst into the tent, her platinum hair sticking to her forehead from her sweat. Robin stormed over in a flurry of purple, silver and peach. Her dark eyes were furious and he found himself enthralled...well...that was until she starting hitting him, with her Thoron tome, over the head, squashing his spiky blond hair flat against his scalp.  
“Robin-ow, come on Robin, that-ow, hurts! OW!” Vaike raised his other arm to shield his head from her blows.  
“You stupid, irresponsible, brutish, thick skulled, pig headed man!”He looked up to see tears streaming down his wife's cheeks. They dripped onto his own nose and ran down is face in salty streams. He was shocked and his blue eyes widened to the size of saucers as he watched Robin cry, kick and scream at him. Libra had pull her away as Maribelle finished healing his wound. Libra retracted his arms from her with a small grimace but held his hands out in front of him until Maribelle finished the healing. 

It didn't take the pair of healers long to finish using the staves and Robin flung herself at his side, sniffling from her earlier crying fit. Vaike fidgeted slightly, plucking at the medical cot's cotton sheet as he tried to look Robin in the eyes. He swallowed.  
“Look, Robin-” His clipped his ear and huffed, her eyes puffy and cheeks tear stained.  
“No, you look idiot! I was sick with worry about you! Chrom explained you were having a duel in the middle of the fight! Are you an idiot! You could have been even more seriously wounded, or both of you could have been dead for Naga's sake! I-I...” She collapsed next to his bed in the chair, “I thought I was going to loose you Vaike...” He sighed shakily at her words, trying to repress his own tears, and took her small hands in his large tanned ones. Her hands were cool despite the tingling of the fire magic she had been using and he pressed them to his cheeks.  
“I'm still here Robin, don't worry-” Robin sighed and opened her mouth, but was stopped before she could utter a word “And, I know I was stupid. But, I'm sorry, truly, for what I did. Just- Just know that I love you okay, and while I do, I'm not gonna die! The Vaike isn't going anywhere!” He grinned at her, eyes closed with tears poking at the corners, and Robin's own tears built up. She flung herself into his side and sobbed into his muscled stomach.  
“I-I love you too Vaike!” He only smiled down at her.

The two remained that way, until their tears stopped flowing, and they were left just hugging each other, clinging onto one another for reassurance that they were both still alive and well. Vaike pulled away from the embrace first with a happy smile, despite the pain from the injury he suffered not too long ago. He removed his head band from his mane of unruly blond hair and a grin crept onto Robin's face as she watch the blond hair ping upwards without the tight piece of twine holding it down. She giggled and ran a hand through the thick blond hair and Vaike blushed slightly as she giggled and fisted her hands in the tresses.   
“Hey! Stop it, that hurts Robin.” She only tugged a little harder before smiling sweetly and jumping up from the cot. She smoothed out her Grandmaster skirt before placing her hands on her hips.  
“Come on then, the wounds all healed so lets go to the springs!” Vaike grinned at her and swung his legs over the side of the cot.  
“Sure, ol' Teach could do with a soak in the water!” Robin smiled mischievously.  
“You sure could do with a bath, when was the last time you had one? Or have you been too busy creeping on other women while they bath to cover your 'manly urges'” Vaike flinched.

Robin stared down at her husband with an intense glare. Vaike gulped and rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Robin kept her intense stare on him.   
“Well-um...” He had no answer. He thought he'd gotten better at peeping on the bathing tent, after being caught multiple times by Robin before. Robin's hand shot out and gripped his ear tightly. He winced and slapped at her hand. “Ow ow ow ow! The Vaike doesn't like being man handled!” Robin almost hissed at him.  
“After what you've put me through today you're just going to have to deal with it 'Teach'!” She then proceeded to drag him out of the medical tent, his ear gripped firmly between her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this was very good and Vaike is...super hard for me to write for, but I hope this was at least passable because I don't think this was one of my best...at all. But hey ho, hope you enjoyed it anyway! Any errors I apologise for but I'm tired and I got as many as I could, bye!!


	7. Gaius x Nowi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius needs some time away from his hyper active mankete wife, but he never expects to have his stash of sweet goodies put at risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Ayane88, so here you go!

It wasn't that Gaius didn't love Nowi to pieces, it was more like he just liked to be alone from time to time. To say she was a good thousand years older than him, the mankete sure could tire him out sometimes. She was like a hyper active child most days. She played games with him, ran around and cried when something bad happened or she didn't get her own way. Nowi was one large, very old, child. At first he found her presence around him extremely annoying. He only wanted to be left alone with his stash of sweets, but was constantly harassed by the girl as to what type of woman he preferred. After a while he knew that the excuses were just huge, and horrendous lies, he'd fallen for the girl-no woman, a long time before they actually confessed. The candied figs he made were still useful though, even if he felt slightly guilty about leaving her for his alone time. 

The candied figs were proving incredibly useful today. He'd given her about four since he'd made it back to camp after fighting the risen in the hot springs. After they stopped being as effective, he only had to point her in the direction of Lon'qu's tent, and she'd rope him into another one of her games, and consequently, she'd leave him alone. The gynophobiac would no doubt try and have his head after the embarrassing session of the game 'House', in which he played 'Daddy', but Gaius was more than willing to sprint away from an angry Myrmidon than have to sit through Nowi threading ribbons through his hair and talking his ear off. He'd already sat through it four times already in the week, and he was ready to risk anything to avoid Nowi presenting his new look to their future daughter, Nah, and being utterly embarrassed as she eyed him with disappointment. Gaius was unable to say no to the dragon shifter and found it was as much a curse as having no sweets in his pockets. 

No one appeared to be wondering the camp at the moment, and Gaius briefly wondered why, until he walked past the entrance to the mixed hot spring. Couples would most likely be washing each others backs and enjoying themselves. Gaius flipped the lollipop he had to the other side of his mouth and bit down on the sugary treat, sending shards of it over his tongue. He nibbled the end of the stick, as the shards of sugary goodness dissolved in his mouth, with a thoughtful expression. He jumped as someone laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Tharja, a small blush on her face, as though she saw something that was pleasing, as he gathered from the smile plastering her face. She chuckled and emitted a strange aura.  
“Hee hee hee...Do you know where Robin is?” Gaius swallowed, fearing that he may have to dodge one of her curses, and shook his head from side to side.  
“Can't say I have sweet cheeks. I saw him earlier in the tactical tent with Chrom, but I haven't seen him since.” He shrugged and Tharja frowned, her expression eerily dark. Why Robin married the crazy dark mage, he would never know.  
“Hmm, I guess I'll have to go and look for him then. He'll have to make this up to me at some point...one way or another.” A perverted grin spread across her lips and a blush lit up her cheeks. The Waste tome she was carrying was held tight against her chest, and while Tharja was lost in her fantasy, Gaius quickly crept away, passing the dark mage unnoticed.

Recently, he'd switched roles as a unit, to a Trickster, after moving through the Assassin class with ease. Although, the archery lessons with Virion had been no less than excruciatingly painful. Obviously to be an Assassin he needed to be able to hit a vital point on an enemy and fell them, with a single hit. Easy for Gaius with a sword, but a bow and arrow proved to be difficult to master with his lack of experience. Staves, he found, were easier to wield, but magically draining if he used them excessively. He not quite gotten the hang of the more demanding staves, but he could use a mend and physic stave with ease. The magic required had winded him at first, but he slowly grew accustomed to the usage and managed it a lot better. He decided that a little sword training couldn't do him any harm, and set off for the make shift training grounds that had been set up by none other than the Shepards' own stick-in-the-mud, Frederick the Wary. Apparently he'd insisted upon it, even though they were only staying a couple of days. 

The training ground was deserted apart from Sully's daughter, Kjelle, who soon left after finishing her own training and polishing her large suit of purple and silver armour. The dummies were still standing and Gaius grabbed a practice sword from the rack, the blade dulled and made of iron, before he took an experimental swing at the dummy. The blade made contact with a thud. Gaius then adjusted his stance and took another swing, swiping the blade from right to left across the stuffed figure's belly. Swing after swing made no difference to the straw stuffed sack, but eventually, Gaius' arms began to burn and he gave up training for the evening. He now remembered why he often crept away from Frederick's training sessions...or attempted to at least. For a heavily armoured knight, the lieutenant sure could move quietly. The thief had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, literally, multiple times by the knight, and it had resulted in him having multiple shifts cleaning the wash rooms. Never did he want to go and clean in there after Aversa's spicy curry night ever again. He shivered as the memories hit his mind. The evening had quickly drawn in and darkness surrounded the entire camp. Gaius shivered slightly as a cool breeze ran over his neck.  
“Well, I suppose I should head back to the camp.” A sudden rustle in the bushes caused Gaius to freeze up.

The rustling continued and Gaius slowly slid his Silver Sword from its sheath. The metal glinted slightly in the moon light. He turned slightly on the heels of his feet and eyed the direction of the noise, his sword gripped tightly as he took on a fighting stance. It was then a waft of sickly sweet marigolds hit his nose. His eyes burned and his nose curled as the over bearing aroma clung to the air and didn't shift. He knew that smell. Nowi was at it with the perfume again. She'd probably used the whole bottle he had gotten her for her birthday. The scent was mind numbingly unbearable and Gaius quickly turned tail and ran for the woods. The bushes rustled behind him as he made it to the tree line and he didn't spare a glance as he heard a muffled 'aw'. He forgot about the stash that had fallen out of his pocket on his way to get out of there. His entire sweet stash was now in the hands of a very mischievous and needy mankete. 

Gaius made his way to the safety of the variety of random springs that littered the woodland area. Heat clogged the air, making it more difficult to breath, and sweat drip from his brow. Running in this sort of heat wasn't the easiest thing, and being caught up in layers of his Trickster outfit made the heat even more unbearable. It was times like this when Gaius wished he was still an Assassin At least the outfit was less constricting and allowed him some exposure so he didn't sweat as much. As he reached a small isolated spring, Gaius eyed the heated water with a slight longing in his eyes. The water could actually help to sooth the inevitable ache in his muscles that had accumulated over the many campaigns and endless battles the group, and he himself, had faced. Although thieving was different to fighting, it required just as much dexterity and strength, but it was more focused on retrieving and then not getting caught. Still, either way, his muscles needed a way to relax. He eyed the water once more before tentatively getting closer to the edge of the pool. The water's surface rippled slightly with the underground volcanic activity, and steam rolled over the ripples from the heat. It looked like heaven. What Gaius didn't expect was his bag of sugary treats to be near the other side of the pool.

Immediately he felt around his torso for the bag he always had hidden beneath his cloak. Nothing. He reached into a secret pocket on his back side. Nothing. The lollipops he tucked into his cloak had also disappeared. He felt the drool already accumulating in his mouth as the thought of sweet custard tarts clouded his mind. Everything he'd planned to eat over the next few days was in that bag, and he desperately needed it back. He didn't know who had put it there but he needed it back, preferably before they were around to catch him, and demand pay back. His experience with Robin still hadn't changed his opinion on bribery. He wanted to avoid having to do anything, for anyone, for his sweets. So, silently, he crept around the pool and towards the brown sack of goodies. He kept his footsteps light and soft as he moved towards his goal. A sudden rustling of leaves halted his progress for a second, but he quickly continued to move as the temptation of sugar grew too strong. The rustling grew louder as he picked up the sack and peered inside. All his sweets were unharmed but something sprang out of the bushes, running straight at him.

The sudden impact with his side was unexpected and caught him off guard, as both him and the assailant were sent flying into the water. The splash echoed and Gaius burst through the surface of the water holding his sack of sweets above the pool, hoping for it to be unharmed. He hoped and prayed to the existing gods above that his stash of bonbons was not water clogged. He'd been saving them as a midnight snack for tonight, and may the gods help him, he needed it. As he wiped his eyes, he made out a blur of green hair hugging his chest and crying into the wet fabric. Nowi looked up at him with a running nose and tears pouring down her cheeks. He sighed and threw his stash safely onto the shore before he wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed louder and it took a while before she was able to talk to him. He lifted her chin up and smiled warmly at her.  
“What's wrong Nowi?” She sniffled and stared up at him through large amethyst coloured eyes.  
“Do you still love me Gaius? B-Becuase you seem to be avoiding me a lot and- and-” Gaius was taken aback. She was actually thinking that he didn't love her? His eyes widened and he looked down at her.  
“Why would you ever think that?” She started to twiddle her thumbs as she muttered.  
“Your always trying to get rid of me...” He eyed her and sighed into her damp hair, but he was cut off before he could say a word. “You're giving me candied figs all the time! That means you want me to leave you alone! But you've been doing it a lot and it worries me! Am I doing something wrong?! Do I not have enough poise, because Maribelle had been giving me lessons and-” He silenced her with a swift kiss on the lips.

Nowi squeaked slightly at the sudden contact, but kissed the thief back soon enough. Gaius pulled back and gazed into the old, but child like eyes he had grown to love so much.  
“I love you Nowi, so much I think it actually hurts me somewhere. I know I appear grumpy and stuff, but I do care, I...I've just been really tired lately, and your games really don't help me with that at all-” Nowi cut in with a pout.  
“If you don't like them, just say something! I would have stopped!” It seems he really had taken her to be such a child. Her maturity was extraordinarily abnormal, and just so unlike Nowi. He sighed and pulled her close.  
“I'm sorry Nowi. Just...Do me a favour and never doubt how much I love you okay?” The mankete nodded and she smiled through the tears in her eyes. She giggled.  
“I wont! Not now and not ever! I love you so much Gaius!” She then squeezed his rib cage tightly, her arms encasing his torso. Gauis wheezed.  
“Nowi! N-Nowi...urgh...t-too tight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than the other ones I've written but I felt it was better than writing something long and boring. If there are any errors please alert me too them, I've read it through but there may still be some,and its late here so, there might be a few! Hey ho, I hope you enjoyed! People can request other couples rather than just Robin ones, so feel free!  
> Next is going to be Gangrel and Robin!


	8. Gangrel x F!Robin/F!MyUnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin stumbles into her shared tent with Gangrel, resulting in scraped knees, and discovers she can never have any time alone with her 'Mad King' of a husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a few people wanted this so here it is!

No one had been very accepting of Gangrel when he was enlisted into Chrom's fighting force called the Shepards. He was someone they had seen as an enemy after all. He'd killed thousands, his people and theirs, so it was natural for them to be shocked at seeing him alive, but fighting on their side...that was another story entirely. Most had shot him glares when he first walked into camp, tailing Chrom and the cloaked tactician, nursing a wound to his torso that he had acquired by switching sides. Dining was the worst. He'd sit down and people would move away. No one spoke to him, and everyone ignored his presence with icy cold glances thrown in his direction. His tyranny seemed to have had a lingering effect on the majority of the group, and he didn't blame them for hating his guts. He wasn't anything special anymore. Gangrel was truly like a maggot, scrounging on Chrom's good will, and he hated it as much as people hated him. 

His first conversation was with Chrom's prized tactician. Robin had been minding her own business in the armoury, taking note of what needed to be replaced in a large tome, when the former king had sauntered over and opened his mouth. She didn't seem particularly interested in talking to him, no doubt from his past crimes, but her sharp tongue had immediately caught his attention.  
“Someone has to pick up the slack around here. Especially for those with nothing better to do than waste time with pointless banter.” The words had made a grin creep across his face as she gave him a sardonic smile and noted down how many Silver Swords needed to be bought when they next went to the black smith. He'd laughed and then gotten to the point of his little discussion. Although he'd really just asked a few questions with no real meaning and then strolled off once more. The platinum haired tactician had eyed him as he walked off and muttered beneath her breath, as she slammed the book closed and continued on her rounds, picking up everyone else's work for them. 

There'd been no doubt in his mind that he'd felt a certain attraction to her when they'd first met, even though it was strange to feel such a way when clashing swords with them. His death, though, or supposed death, had been by the hand of the blue haired lord. He still bared the scar from the bottom left of his torso to the top right of it. Gangrel hadn't expected to recover from such a grievous injury, but a war cleric had healed him before being struck down. Like a coward he'd played dead and had crawled away from the battle field once Chrom had deemed the battle won. He'd taken what little he could find from the bodies around him that hadn't been pillaged and took off. Going back to the castle was suicide and so he'd taken to living in the shadow of his former self. Meeting the mysterious tactician again had only increased his feelings of attraction and he'd found himself admiring her face more and more often, taking in the details and storing them away in his mind. After many conversations, and many attempts of him trying to make her his tactician, he'd admitted his feelings to himself, and then to her. The call to slaughter the life stock hadn't gone down well, but she'd agreed to his proposal all the same, a heated blush across her cheeks.

Currently, the Mad King was sat by his lonesome in the tent he shared with his wife. The battle hadn't been all that difficult, but the conversation with Aversa had managed to anger him somewhat, although he felt particularly smug about having the last word. Insulting her mother was just the sort of last word he wanted, and boy was he proud about shutting her up. He felt an urge to go and find the Dark Flier and start another argument with her. But, he was supposed to be waiting for his wife to come back from her meeting with Chrom. They were going to spend some time together in the springs, since they'd been given all access passes to the different mineral springs. He hoped that he could maybe sneak in a few kisses and maybe something else later on that night, but he could only hope. Gangrel was pulled out of his revere when the tent flap was thrown open and Robin stumbled in, her Thoron tome flying across the floor and her hood falling over her eyes. She landed with a thud and a loud 'oof'. Gangrel covered his mouth with his hand, trying to suppress his wild laughter. Many described it as manic, but Robin watched as he threw his head back and chortled, his eyes closed with an enormous grin on his face. His skin was slightly tanned, like most Plegians, and his red goatee, and short curling red hair only accentuated his chiselled face. His crown rested on the bed roll and his hair was slightly mused, falling over his forehead without the crown holding it back, but Robin couldn't deny, although he was eccentric and strange, he was handsome. 

Gangrel took a while to quieten his laughter and compose himself. The occasional snicker still escaped his lips and the corners of his eyes were still creased, his eyes half lidded, with amusement. His amusement, however, was genuine, and although his smile and look was similar to when he would chortle at dying scouts, he was in fact honestly entertained by his wife's dramatic fall into their tent. He wiped his eyes with his long nailed fingers and let out a long sigh to try and calm himself a little more. His head turned to look at his wife who was nursing her knees and he tried to bite back his comment, unsuccessfully.  
“Couldn't wait to see me eh Robin?” The amused smirk was wiped off his face as Robin stood up, her robes scuffed and a little torn, and blood pouring from her knees. He'd never stood up as fast. Quickly he scooped Robin up and onto the bed roll, pulling her coat off and pushing her Grandmaster skirt up slightly, to get a better look at her knees. The skin was cut and grazed, and blood ran down her legs from the injured knee caps. Gangrel grimaced slightly, gritting his teeth as he gently bent her legs, moving them up and down to check for any other injuries.  
“You are an idiot sometimes for a genius tactician you know?!” He hissed at her through his clenched jaw and whipped his cloak to the side as he pulled out his small first aid kit from his bag. There was no point in wasting a usage of a heal staff, as the skin would heal naturally in a few days, but it meant she would have bandaged knees for a little while, for everyone to see. 

The first aid kit contained a few rolls of bandages, some medicinal paste for cuts, and patches of cloth to cover wounds. Robin watched her husband carefully pull out pieces of gravel from the wounds with a small pair of tweezers, and then hissed as he poured water on the knees to clean them. She kicked her legs out and thumped him in the chest lightly.  
“That hurts!” Gangrel eyed her with a icy look and she shut her mouth as he applied paste to the cuts and a small amount to the grazing. She pouted lightly and spoke up again. “Will you give up? I'll be fine, there's no need to wrap them-” Gangrel had already covered the knees in squares of cloth and wrapped them tightly in bandages, to hold them in place. Any witty comments died on her tongue and Robin sighed, muttering under her breath. Gangrel placed the small kit away in his bag and turned her face to look at him. His fiery red eyes were full of worry and glazed with tears he had managed not to shed. Robin remained silent from the power full look in his eyes. He silently moved closer to her and wrapped her in a warm embrace. The fur of his collar tickled her nose slightly, but she sighed into his embrace, curling her own arms around his torso, signalling her understanding. 

They stayed silent for a few minutes. A quiet understanding. It was broken when Robin tried to open her mouth, but was cut off by Gangrel covering her lips with his own. Longing, desire, and pain filled the kiss, but she found she couldn't pull away, responding instantly. He pulled away and laid down, resting his head in her lap quietly. She unconsciously ran her fingers through his flame red hair and hummed a gentle song she had learned in what remained of Chon'sin. A mother had been singing it to her child, and the haunting melody had caught her attention. The words were known, but she didn't know exactly what they meant, and so resorted to humming the melody. Gangrel sighed and smiled gently, running his fingertips gently over her cheek bones and down over her cheeks and neck.   
“Please don't scare me like that Robin. I love you too much to see you hurt.” His voice was nothing but a whisper and Robin leant down, hovering over his lips.  
“I don't intend to my king, because I love you too, dearly.” The way she addressed him sent a shiver down his spine. A thrill, but he knew they couldn't indulge themselves yet, as much as he wanted to right at this very second. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and then pulled back, moving his head off her lap before standing up. She smiled at him and stretched slightly, a dull ache twinging in her back.  
“How about we go and soak in the springs? No one intends to be there until night fall, or has already been, so we would have it all to ourselves.” 

It didn't take very long for Gangrel to slip back into his arrogant demeanour, a smirk crawling onto his lips. He heaved himself up off the bed roll and took Robin's left hand, placing a soft kiss on the back of it. With a flourish he grinned and pulled her towards him by the waist, their interlocked hands in the air, and her other pressed against his chest. He rubbed their noses together in an 'Eskimo Kiss' and twirled her before he dragged his wife from the tent, having shed his cloak and large collared, unit attire. Robin realised her cloak was still in the tent once a breeze ran along her legs and lifted her skirt slightly. Some of the men eyes her legs as she walked along side her husband, but they soon flinched and looked the other way once they saw the glare the supposed 'Mad King' was giving them. She felt exposed, which wasn't something she felt often. Her tactical planning meant that they were found or flanked very rarely, and so it was not a feeling she was comfortable with. The spring wasn't too far away from the camp site they had set up, which meant her body was not stared at for long. 

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Gangrel hissed and gripped her hand tighter.  
“They have no right to look at a King's wife! Have they no shame!? I should have their eyes cut out for such an insult!” A pointed look from Robin caused him to shut his mouth with a 'snap'. He knew her opinion of his actions as a tyrant, and although she knew he had changed, that didn't mean he wouldn't go and actually kill those men for staring at her. He was usually very changeable, lazy one moment and ready to kill and fight the next.  
“There's no need to carry out that threat, Gangrel. We're hard pushed for troops as it is so we don't you murdering or injuring men for looking at me...Although its sweet of you to care so much.” A small smile of approval lit up her face, and Gangrel was happy that his wife was slightly pleased with him. The bath house was a large building and the two of them were greeted at the door by a very bubbly Anna merchant. She ran about like a headless chicken, looking for towels, brushes and hygiene products. The woman had quickly grabbed two baskets and threw towels and products inside of it. The two of them had then separated to go and get changed and washed before they were allowed in the spring. Gangrel had chuckled and sauntered off to the men's changing rooms, swinging the basket a little and he strutted through the door. Robin had shook her head and wondered off to go and get changed.

The spring was huge, with dark coloured flowers in shades of blue and purple dotted around the edges. A large cherry blossom tree was planted in the bottom left corner and petals dropped from it, into the water, creating a very serene atmosphere. Gangrel was already in the spring, a towel wrapped around his waist and his head resting on the edge against a small folded towel. Robin flushed slightly as she hugged the towel to her body tighter and made her way to the heated pool's edge. Gangrel sighed and opened a single red eye as she approached the edge of the water. He grinned at her lazily and beckoned her over to his side. Robin dipped her foot in, before submerging herself in the water. The heat immediately sank into her muscles and helped to soothe the ache that had built up over the many battles. Once by his side, she was tugged into his lap, and he grinned up at her with dazzling white teeth. Robin found herself flushing like a school girl. There was no doubt, despite his lazy attitude, Gangrel was rather well built. He wasn't made of muscle like Frederick, but the muscles were defined and lean. The red hair, usually scrapped back, in place with his crown, was still curled to his face, but fell over his forehead and eyebrows, and her hands found the ends of it at the nape of his neck. 

Silence occurred, and Robin sighed, leaning forward into Gangrel's chest with a content smile, and tired eyes. Gangrel watched her out of the corner of his eye and smirked as she leaned into his embrace. Languidly, he raised a hand from its position around her waist and traced over her side, up to her shoulder, and briefly across her collar bone. Robin sighed softly, humming at the attention. Gangrel leant forward slightly, his hot breath fanning across her neck, and whispered in her ear.  
“How about we leave the back washing for now, and cut straight to the juicy stuff hmm?” A blush was visible to him only on her neck and ears, but he knew it would be plastered across her cheeks. Robin shot up, her cheeks beetroot red, and awkwardly attempted to move off her husbands lap. Gangrel tightened his grip on her waist and moved his hands to her hips with a naughty grin. He knew exactly how to push her buttons and Robin huffed, her cheeks still pink.  
“I don't think so Gangrel. We're in public.” He shrugged and ghosted patterns over the bare skin of her thighs.  
“Suit yourself, more to do tonight I assume?” He cackled as she attempted to throw a punch, aimed for his skull, but missed and thumped the dirt.

A sudden fizz caught their attention from the trees and Robin whipped her head around, her ponytails smacking Gangrel in the mouth. He spluttered, but was silenced by Robin 'shushing' him.  
“Did you hear that?” She asked, and Gangrel nodded in confirmation. They had both heard the fizzing noise. A few minutes passed and a few more clicks and hisses were heard from the trees. Gangrel stood up and slid his Levin Sword from the basket they had been given. Robin was about to scold him for bringing a weapon, when a hiss of a woman caught their attention.  
“Argh! No! Not now, I still have to take pictures for the Shepard picture book I'm making to sell!” Gangrel sighed and flipped both his palms upwards with a smug smile. The woman continued to panic in the bushes and Gangrel thrust the sword into the air summoning an electric blast above the bush. A shriek sounded as it made contact with the ground and the Anna merchant scuttled from the bushes, a burning tome in her hand, and a soot covered face. She shrieked once more when the tome popped and the flame burned purple, before tossing it into a small spring behind her. Gangrel burst into laughter as the merchant growled and stormed away. Robin sighed and wriggled around slightly, sinking lower into the water.

She could never have some time alone with Gangrel without interruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to point out any mistakes I have made! Gangrel was scarily fun to write for and I hope I wrote him right, or at least like you expected him to be! Comments and kudos etc are all greatly appreciated!


	10. Say'ri x M!Robin/M!MyUnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say'ri finds Robin's teasing humiliating and gives him an injury worse than any other he has ever suffered at the hands of any risen he'd ever faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Highwind. I hope you enjoy it!

Robin was finding it difficult to keep his eyes away from his wife as the battle wore on. She'd changed into a yukata, like most of the Swordmasters, and it hugged her form in such away that he found himself staring at her, when he should have been fighting the risen in front of him. Her Silver Sword was held close to her face, and her hair flowed behind her as she fought close to her brother. Her hair flipped around like its own entity as she flipped backwards to avoid a sword hitting her stomach. He found himself entranced in such a way that it was impossible for him to focus on what was happening around him. Yen'fay moved to defend her from another blow, but she quickly recovered and sent the sword towards the enemy's neck. It connected with the target and the risen exploded into purple mist. Her fierce brown eyes were quickly locked onto the next target and she ran towards Robin, her sword by her side. Robin could only watch like a love sick fool as she ran at him, shouting something that slipped over his head like water. He became acutely aware of his surroundings as she plunged her sword into a risen behind him. 

Say'ri turned to him, her chest heaving and her face harsh. She sheathed her sword with a huff and crossed her arms over her chest, the white headband wrapped around her head slipping slightly over her brows. She moved to adjust the cloth but Robin beat her to it, untying the simple knot that held it in place before brushing his fingers through her thick, dark chon'sin hair, to pull it back from her face. Robin eyed Say'ri's face from the corner of his eye and the female warrior began to blush a light pink. It contrasted greatly with her pale, porcelain complexion, which made it all the more obvious to those around them. A small sigh of defeat escaped her as she allowed her husband to place the cloth against her forehead once more and tie the knot at the back of her head with nimble fingers. Robin's hands were not typical of any man, but were slender and long, rather than wide and muscular, and although he was well versed in sword play and magic, they were not as calloused as one might think for a front line tactician. His fingertips gently slid down her cheeks and cupped them as he ran his thumbs over the flushed skin of Say'ri's cheeks. Robin chuckled as he watched Say'ri roll her eyes and struggle to escape his grip on her face. He smiled, closing his eyes in a way which Say'ri had only ever seen Henry accomplish. She attempted to swallow her pride and frowned as Robin began pinching her cheeks.

Robin could only chuckle as Say'ri gave him a cold, icy glare. Most would flinch away under the gaze of the warrior princess, but it only spurred Robin on in his torment of her. Growing bolder he began tugging at her cheeks with his thumb and forefinger.   
“Aw, Say'ri, my darling, your cheeks are so soft.” He cooed at her cold face and began shaking her head from side to side, “I just want to kiss every inch of them!” Say'ri flushed a darker colour and bowed her head slightly in humiliation as her brother turned to watch with a chuckle and a small smile. Say'ri growled at him and raised her foot before slamming it down on Robin's boot. He recoiled and hissed in pain, hopping on his good foot. She glared at him.  
“Pray tell why you think that was appropriate for this situation Robin?” Her tone was cool and collected and Robin suddenly realised that he had definitely taken the teasing too far. He placed his foot back down on the floor and limped over to his wife. He struggled not to hiss at the pain it caused him to flex his foot to walk.  
“Say'ri I'm sorry, I didn't intend for it to upset you. Please- ouch.” Robin had to slump against a rock, his foot throbbing and sending a shooting pain up his leg when he tried to rest his weight on it. 

Say'ri eyed him, slumped against the rock, but raised her head defiantly. He'd tried to weasel his way out of these things multiple times before, she wasn't going to fall for it this time.   
“An apology is not enough Robin. You are as bad as my brother for teasing me like a child. I am a grown woman.” Robin tried to listen to her but found it difficult with his foot burning with white hot pain. He held up his hand and interrupted.  
“Say'ri I'm sorry my love, but my foot needs medical attention, I can't stand on it or-” Say'ri simmered with anger and her eyebrow twitched.  
“I will not let you weasel your way out of this one Robin. Petty words will get you no where this time.” Robin groaned slightly at the pain in his foot, but bit his lip hard to try and ease the pain slightly. The burning pain was beginning to spread up his ankle and calf muscle. He whimpered lightly and Say'ri eyed him, worry bursting over her features.  
“By naga, Robin its not that bad, I only stood on your toes.” The white haired tactician's brow creased and he shook his head.  
“I think- dear Naga that hurts- you crushed some vital bones in my foot Say'ri.” His wife's eyes widened and she scampered forward crouching near his foot and gently tugged at his boot. Robin cried out when she attempted to remove the leather and she cursed.  
“Worry not my love, I shall fetch someone!” She then bolted towards her brother.

Yen'fay sheathed his sword on her approach his eyebrows curving upwards at her distressed look and the sweat dripping down her face. Tears welled in her panicked eyes.  
“Yen'fay! Brother! We need to fetch a healer! Robin! I fear I have crushed his foot!” Yen'fay's eyebrows furrowed.  
“Pray tell, how did you manage that? Did a boulder drop on it?” Say'ri frantically threw her hands out.  
“Fie brother! He needs a healer! Can you fetch Lissa? Anyone at all!” Yen'fay nodded and quickly moved into the trees, vaulting a stump as he swiftly moved through the foliage. Say'ri's chest heaved as she sprinted back towards Robin who was clutching his face, bobbing his other leg to try and distract himself from the pain he was feeling. Say'ri clutched his hand tightly in her own. Robin smiled through a crack in the fingers covering his face.  
“Who thought I'd be injured more severely from my wife than any risen?” Say'ri smiled at him.  
“And I still see your sense of humour lingers despite your state of health.” Robin squeezed her hand and let out a small chuckle.  
“What can I say, I'm a positive thinker my dear.” Say'ri shook her head and called Libra and Maribelle over as they appeared with her brother from the woods.

The medical tent was full of Robin's colourful curses as the two healers moved his injured foot around. He'd been beaten over the head by Maribelle multiple times for his vulgar language. Libra only sighed and tried to calm the situation while examining the foot they'd cut out of Robin's boot. It had been far too delicate and swollen to pull the tight leather boot off of, and so Robin had sacrificed one boot of his favourite and only pair. Libra tentatively dealt with cleaning the small graze on the top of it but pulled his hair from his face in order to perform the next part. He looked at Robin with woeful eyes.  
“I'm afraid I'm going to have to push the bones back into place and hold them their while Maribelle binds the foot and then heals the bones.” Robin groaned and grabbed a pillow laying back and squeezing it to his chest, ready to bite into it to silence himself.  
“For naga's sake just- BY THE GODS! FUCKING HELL THAT HURTS!” Libra had already pushed the foot upwards and moved the bones. Maribelle scowled and Robin bit into the feather stuffed pillow, still screaming in pain. Quickly, bandages were wrapped around the foot to keep it in place and pinned. Libra carefully held Robin's foot, his fingers gentle against the sensitive skin. Maribelle whipped out a Recover staff and the green glow cast off around the room. 

Slowly, Robin felt the pain in his foot begin to dull and small creaks indicated the bones were slowly repairing. He sighed and smacked his head against the thin mattress of the medical bed. Libra muttered a small prayer and let go of the foot, moving around to the top of the bed with a concerned look in his eyes.  
“Forgive me for asking, but how in Naga's name did your foot become so mangled?” Robin turned his head in embarrassment.  
“Say'ri stomped on my foot...” He muttered quietly. Libra let a small smile grace his feminine features and Robin huffed squirming slightly and receiving another smack with the staff on his leg from Maribelle. 

It didn't take the War Priest and Valkyrie long to finish healing up his foot, but Robin was then placed in his tent, and told to have the entire evening allowing his bones to set in place before even attempting to move or stand. A few tomes had been left by his daughter Morgan, by the bed for him, but, although reading was usually what he enjoyed, he found re-reading the tactical books far from his mind. His foot had been placed in tight bandages and a strung to the end of the bed to stop him from moving it. His leg was suspended in the air, and he found himself loosing some feeling in it after a while. A long drawn out sigh escaped his lips and he resided to twiddling his thumbs until the tent flap opened and Say'ri entered, a tray of food in hand. Robin looked at her like a kicked puppy and eyed the food rested on the tray.   
“Please tell me they didn't cook bear just for me.” Say'ri smiled at him gently and placed the food on the small table next to the bed he had been given in the guest house of the hot springs. She perched herself on the edge of the bed, by his waist.  
“Fie, they caught a boar not too long ago and made a stew out of it and the local vegetables they could find.” Robin mock pouted at her.  
“And I thought they'd cook bear since they wanted their favourite tactician to get better soon.” Say'ri chuckled and pulled a bowl from the tray before helping Robin to sit up and giving it to him.

The tent was relatively silent as the two enjoyed the food, but all too soon Robin sighed and placed his bowl of half eaten stew aside. Say'ri was quick to tell him off.  
“You need to eat so you can recover Robin.” Robin smiled at her lazily before he twirled a lock of her hair.  
“I know your blaming yourself.” Say'ri froze up slightly but sighed and slumped slightly, her spoon resting in her dish.  
“Of course I do. T'was my fault that your foot was mangled. I should not have been so childish.” Robin only tugged her down gently with her hair and cupped her cheeks, unable to get up and physically grab her.  
“Then if you blame yourself, I will also blame myself. I shouldn't have embarrassed you like that in front of everyone. I'm sorry Say'ri, can you forgive me?” Say'ri turned and met her eyes with his own. Robin's chocolate eyes bore into her own, honesty ringing true through them. She found tears welling in her eyes but she willed them away.  
“I forgive you, only if you can forgive me Robin.” Robin only hugged her to his chest and rested his chin top her head, taking in the smell of her thick hair.  
“I forgive you too Say'ri.” 

The two hugged for some time before Robin pulled away and sat up as best he could.  
“How about we go to the springs? I heard you and Yen'fay talking about how they were similar to the ones in Chon'sin.” Say'ri smiled at him with warm eyes.  
“Similar Robin, but not the same. You must rest, I have been told you must not move so the bones of your foot can set.” Robin sighed and gently hit his head against the head board. A small pout creased his lips and Say'ri sighed, creasing her brow to try and resist her husbands childish tactic of sulking. A few minutes passed and Say'ri dared to glance over at Robin and quickly regretted the action. Robin was staring at her with glossy brown eyes and a pout on his plump lips, a puppy willing for her to give in and give him what he wanted. And she caved- fast. Say'ri stood and began undoing the binding which held his foot up in the air. Robin cheered from the end of the bed and Say'ri gave him a pointed look before the binding fell loose. Robin, however, wasn't prepared for the sudden loss of support and had his sensitive foot sent hurtling towards the bed. The impact, although softened slightly sent pain shooting through his foot which had not yet set. Say'ri cursed and was by his side as he shouted.  
“Robin!” She hissed. “Please be quiet!”  
“By Naga Say'ri! Oh!” 

Lets just say they got quite the earful of teasing from those that heard them, and got the wrong idea, as they passed by the guest house that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how long it took me to update this! I got side tracked with other things and also had a bit of a block for writing these and they being any good at all! So sorry! It'll probably be a few days before the next one is out.   
> Any comments, kudos and bookmarks are all greatly appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Next up is Sully x Virion!
> 
>  
> 
> (Not sorry for the suggestive ending!)


	11. Sully x Virion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virion gets a little more than he asked for with his daughter's cooking and feels neglected due to his wife's constant fretting over their child, maybe just maybe, it is time he demanded some time from Sully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember if this was requested or who by but here you go whoever you are!
> 
> (Its been so long I am very sorry!)
> 
> edit:  
> TimeLord34 here you go!

Virion had been less than pleased as of late. Having his daughter from the future appear was amazing, but her constant need of her mother was starting to wear on him. It didn't matter the time nor situation, his wife would gladly run off to aid her in whatever she desired. Be it riding, spear throwing, lance forms, sword practice or even cooking! Kjelle had gone to great lengths trying to cook for him and his expensive, high quality tastes. Lets just say, her attempts at stew had been, less than good. The meat was both raw and burnt and the vegetables were cold despite being on the hob for well over what was suitable. He had tried not to gag and bring up the contents of his stomach, but instead swallowed a lump of meat before flipping his hair over his shoulder and telling her it could do with some more herbs and spices to liven it up. The girls dark eyes lit up as she rushed to fulfil his request, the tent flaps billowing behind her as she ran speedily away. It was then he had kicked himself into action, grabbing his Silver Bow and quiver full of arrows. His gauntlets and greaves clicked as he slipped through the tent flaps and stealthily made his way down the long row of tents and around the back of them. He heard the thump of Kjelle's boots and bolted for the trees, his arrows bouncing as he ran to escape being force fed the undercooked and burnt food again.

Dodging gracefully between the tents, Virion weaved his way away from his blue haired daughter, hoping to find some solitude away from her constant pressuring to try and get him to eat her inedible food. The training ground was mightily out of the question, it was Kjelle's most common haunt, so he span around peering at the blossom trees of the Hot Springs they had travelled to. The springs themselves would be a good hideaway. Kjelle wouldn't risk her armour's integrity in order to get to him. No doubt she would track him down, but that would take some time. She'd take a while to decide just what exactly he meant by herbs and spices, and then which ones to put onto the foul meal. His lesson hadn't quite gotten through to her yet, and the food wasn't much better from that fateful breakfast he had munched all that time ago. Thinking of the gut wrenching pain only caused him to gag again and Virion held his mouth, trying and failing to cast aside the thoughts of the horrendous meal. Glancing around, he listened, and, with wide eyes, scampered further into the camp, as he heard a loud gasp and shout from Kjelle in his tent, obviously having discovering his disappearance.  
“Father?! You coward! Get back here! Please! I did what you asked, it should be okay!” He heard her thundering towards him, and cringed, sliding into the stables.

Kjelle stomped past, her lack of armour making her no less light and graceful, still shouting out for him in a mix of anger and desperation. Luckily for him. A certain womanising mercenary happened to be walking past. The poor boy grinned and swaggered over towards the blue haired girl.  
“Hey there. What's that master piece you got there Kjelle?” He leaned closer and inhaled the scent of the dish, unaware he was about to be deceived, “It smells delicious. Mind if I have a taste?” Kjelle scowled at him for a moment, pursing her lips in manner exactly like her mother. She took in the taller male and his closed eyes, a pearly grin at the ready to try and win her over. She smiled then, a little more gentle and caring. She flushed a little, she was never one for sharing her food with anyone but him. Virion knew she was a little self-conscious about not being able to cook very well, but she held out the plate towards Inigo nonetheless.  
“Fine then. You can try it. Come on, we need to sit you down so you can tell me about how it tastes. I need to get better at cooking so I can impress my dad..and so I don't poison the whole camp again.” She added as an after note, dragging Inigo by his arm towards the mess tent.

Virion sighed as his daughter soldiered off, the very unaware, smiling Inigo loitering behind her, waving to the women around him as they passed through. He quickly slumped against the wooden wall of the stable and peered around for any signs of life. His bay mare snorted from her stall and stomped her foot, trying to catch his attention. The animal was so fussy and needy. 

Virion chuckled and wandered closer, placing his bow and quiver down on the floor of the barn before running a hand over the horse's head. She snorted happily and whinnied before sneakily snuffling his thick padded top.  
“I'm afraid there are no treats for you there you silly- ARGH! Unhand me!” He shrieked as the mare grabbed hold of his hair and tugged harshly with her teeth. She tittered at him and reached downwards towards his small satchel. Virion tucked his long blue hair aside and tutted at the mare.  
“So impatient. Just like someone else I know.” He smiled and rolled his eyes before reaching into the bag and pulling out a ripe red apple. The mare threw her head back happily and he held the fruit out for her and he scratched her nose gently with his finger nails. Once the horse was done he peered down at his hand and sighed, pulling out a crisp handkerchief to remove the horse saliva from his palm- the mare having literally licked his hand clean of her treat. 

Virion was unaware of the redhead watching him interact with his horse from the stall where her boisterous stallion was stored. Sully ceased brushing the blond mane of her horse and peered over the stall where Virion was mumbling to himself, wiping his hand clean of horse spit. She continued to watch as he scolded the mare before gently running his long fingers over the horse's nose in a caring gesture. He hugged the mare's nose carefully on his shoulder and ran his hand down the creature's slender neck patting the muscle with a grin on his face. Sully's stallion snorted loudly and smacked his head into her chest, head butting her into the wood that separated the stalls. She made contact with the wood with an 'oof' and hissed, narrowing her eyes at her stead gripping the brush in a deadly tight grip.  
“Oi! What'd you do that for!” The horse only snorted at her, throwing his head to the side, evidently jealous of the attention she was giving Virion. She sighed and patted the stallions neck fondly, “Don't get jealous ya' big lug. I'm not replacing you.” Sully then resumed running the brush through the blond mane and hummed as she pulled out the short brush and began rubbing his white fur down. 

Virion sneaked a peak over the stall and grinned at the appearance of his wife, huffing but carefully brushing down her beloved boisterous horse. The mare neighed loudly and Sully jumped a little spinning around to see Virion come around the corner and lean of the wooden pole of the stall, flipping his blue locks over his shoulder with a smile.  
“Sully! My darling rose.” He moved to embrace her only to be growled at, yes growled at, by her horse. She was quick to smack the stallion on the end of the nose and gave him a pointed look before turning and gathering her brushes, exiting the small stall.  
“Yeah? What is it Virion?” She placed the small bucket by the door and placed her hands on her hips, cocking them to one side with a thoughtful expression. Virion pouted at his wife, needy as always, before moving in close and placing his hands on her hips, pulling her closer with a happy smile on his lips. The tips of his long fingers pressed into her back slightly and Sully raised an eyebrow at her flirt of her husband.  
“What's with all the touchy feely stuff?” She chuckled at him but made little move to push him away. Virion only pouted and hugged her closer nestling his nose in her short red hair, enjoying the contact.

It took Sully a moment to realise he was attention starved, having a very needy touchy husband meant he often wanted to just hold her hand or be near her, he was a socialite after all, and that required him to be, nearly, constantly socialising. She pushed him away slightly and raised an eyebrow as Virion cringed, clutching at his abdomen, his face paling.  
“By the heavens I shouldn't have even eaten a mouthful of that girls food. Hurk!” He clasped a hand over his mouth an gagged, trying not to bring up the contents of his stomach. Sully was instantly by his side and tipped over a large bucket, pushing him down on top of it before bringing another should he need to throw up. 

“What did she cook this time?” Despite herself, Sully found herself laughing at the fact her daughter was just as terrible a cook as she was, Virion's skills having rubbed off on neither of them. Virion wheezed and made a hurking noise before hanging his head over the bucket, dry heaving. Once the bout was finished, he drew his head back with a wince and reached for his handkerchief, only to remember it was covered in horse spit when the wet rag was gripped in his palm.  
“She tried to make stew. It was burnt and raw my dear! How did she manage that?!” He heaved again and pushed his head back over the bucket before finally throwing up the contents of his stomach. Sully cringed and rubbed soothing circles into her husband's back as he finally completed the deed. Virion cursed quietly and placed the bucket down groaning.  
“I'll bring you some water.”

It didn't take Sully long to bring back the small cup of water for Virion, who had, consequently, spewed up another time since she had been gone. He accepted the water shakily and sipped it cautiously, as not to upset his sensitive stomach any more than it already was.  
“Thank you my love. How on earth she did not inherit any of my culinary sense is what I would like to know.” Virion sighed but clutched Sully's hand smiling, chuckling softly under his breath. Sully sighed, relieved that he was alright.  
“Jeez. You gave me such a fright. Don't do that again you dolt!” She smacked the back of his head but was quick to make up for it and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as recompense. Virion whined rubbing the back of his head.  
“Ah my love you are so cruel yet the tender moments are like a rare flower, fleeting but beautiful.” He stood up and brushed a piece of red hair of of her forehead before placing a kiss where it had been. Smooching her cheek he then leant in to steal a kiss from her lips. Sully placed her hand in the way and gave him a look.  
“If ya' think after puking you can just go and kiss me, you've got another thing coming, lover.” Virion pouted but accepted it after sniffing his own breath and cringing.

Virion was quick to sweep out of their shared tent, after brushing his teeth to rid his mouth of the taste of sick, and grasped Sully's hand, dragging her away from her conversation with Stahl rudely. She shouted and apology to Stahl before trying to halt Virion's movement and succeeding when she smashed her boot into his shin. Virion gasped and let go gripping the front of his shin in agony.  
“Argh! My love I only wanted to take you to the hot springs!” Virion pouted at her before standing and tucking his hair over his shoulders once more. Sully scowled at him.  
“And you couldn't have waited for me to finish to tell me this?” She cocked and eyebrow, crossing her hands over her chest threateningly. Virion huffed a little, a bead of sweat running down his neck at the thought of upsetting his wife. He flipped his hands out and grinned, sending her a smouldering look.  
“Of course not my love, I want to spend time with you...and I don't appreciate others getting in the way of that.” Boldly he booped her on the nose and smiled grasping her hand before kissing the back of it softly. 

Sully flushed red under his ministrations and gave in huffing at the blue haired duke.  
“Fine then lover boy. We can go bathe in the hot springs.” She walked on ahead of him and Virion grinned like a little happy puppy, following after with a small skip in his step. He caught up to Sully and intertwined their fingers in a sweet gesture before they both made their way into the shared hot springs. Anna greeted them at the door at a small reception desk and pulled out two small baskets full of scented products and towels for the two of them, before directing them to either side for the separate changing rooms. Virion winked as he left Sully to change and the redhead huffed to herself before also leaving to go and get changed.

Unsurprisingly, Virion was the last one to be changed and ready, and Sully had beaten him to the water's edge, her towel tucked around her tightly as she dipped her foot in before submerging herself in the water, drawing the towel away to reveal her sleek black swim suit. Virion could have died a happy man there and then. She sat down with a sigh and smiled, soaking in the warmth of the hot spring. Virion smiled softly before sauntering over and joining her in the pool with a grin his own towel hiding his swimming shorts. He smiled down at her and leant down, crouching next to her head. Sully heard him approach and opened one eye with a smile before leaning up and pecking Virion on the lips.  
“At least you don't taste like sick now.” She chuckled and scooted over a little as Virion slipped into the spring, a smile on his lips as he tugged her form closer taking the time to grasp her hand and kiss her fingertips sweetly.  
“I love you my fiery rose.” Virion pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, blissfully happy despite the upset earlier in the day, now happy for his wife's undivided attention. Sully grinned at him rubbing her nose against his.  
“I love you too you big blue haired dolt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighttttt...its been a long time, I know and I just want to apologise, but having played some of Fates I was wondering if anyone would like me to add those characters to the mix, obviously not in this map but the Hot Spring in My Castle and I'll make some snippets for them too? Let me know and I will try to write more when inspiration comes to me!
> 
> Again I apologise for leaving this soooooooooo late.
> 
> Female Avatar and Walhart are up next because dammit I love this silly cute pairing. White haired conqueror whats not to love!
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are all appreciated!


End file.
